I've Changed for the Better, Echizen
by Crazy For Mac-A-Damian Nutz
Summary: Ryoma crushes Sakuno's heart by saying some harsh words behind her back. So Sakuno ignores him at all costs. But one day Sakuno changes for the better. What happens when she's too good for him? Will he get her back or lose her for good? Dis-Continued.
1. Mada, mada Dane my ass!

**Hi! Second Prince of Tennis Story I've ever wrote! Please review! **_Even if you hate it rate it!_

**Also I edited it, making spelling corrections.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakuno's POV**

_Hi! My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki! I live in a modern city of Tokyo, Japan. _

-Tap-

_Where I live, the autumn trees are colored in yellow, red, green-yellow, dark pink, yellow, green-yellow-red . (it's winter now but some of the trees are still alive and colourful)_

-Tap-

_It looks very beautiful when the leaves fall from the trees._

-Tap-

_I just love to watch the children when they're play in them, making a long lace of beautiful leaves by connecting each leaf without addition materials as they run, they almost bathe in it as the leaves rain by throwing it up in the blue sky and letting it fall like confetti._

-Tap-

_The sun shines in the wide bas blue sky. The smell which I can't withdraw and the temperature is warm at the last days which can be comprised with summer_.

-Tap-

_I happily walked to school in the warm-ness of my matching jacket, scarf and mittens._

-Tap-

_My twin braids danced in the wind as I took each step carefully, hopefully not stumbling or worse falling._

-Tap-

_I huffed on my mittens even thought they were already warm but was vain to let the warm air bounce against my mittens to my face letting it become warm as well._

-Tap-

_I sighed._

-Tap-

_It would have been warmer if I was in school but having the thought running there thus falling and having an aching bottom and wet pants was the last thing I needed._

-Tap-

_The warmth of my breath evaporated and I huffed again._

-Tap-

_It was February. The Season of Winter. _

-Tap-

_I frowned as the part of late autumn._

-Tap-

_I really don't like it when the sky was totally grey and all leaves have fallen, in this period many people suffer from depression._

-Tap-

_It also almost always rains which makes things worse._

-Tap-

_The temperature falls and there's almost no sun at all._

-Tap-

_It wouldn't be a surprise if someone went crazy over this time. I just wanted to stay snuggled up in my blanket but …_

-Tap-

_It was a Thursday for your information. A school day._

-Tap-

_I glanced at my wrist watch and it read 7:37 a.m. Class started at 8 a.m._

-Tap-

_I sighed again._

-Tap-

_Looks like I'm running! What a surprise! Like I've ever been on time! I was even born in the wrong month! I was suppose to be born in February but no-o-o-o-o I had to be a month early (Actually just 10 days or so) and have my Birthday on January 14!_

-Tap-

_But I guess it would have been worse. Imagine if I was born on February 14! Valentines Day! I mean how can I compete with a Romantic Holiday?_

-Tap-

_Anyway I've decided to run it's better that then freezing my butt off! So 1, 2, -_

-Squish?-

_I looked down to see what I stepped in. And you know what I found? A big gooey clunk of pink bubble gum._

-Booing-

_I groaned as took my left boot off and bounced to the nearest bench._

-Booing-

_I bounced once more before sitting on the cool wooden bench. _

-Pat-

_Great! Now my butt is completely frozen. Thank you, Kami! You're a real support (Not really)_

_I groaned again as I scrapped the gum of with a twig I found._

_Why? Of all the days, why now? WHY?_

_On freaking Valentines' Day ?_

_Yes it was the day I mostly insulated a minute ago._

_Don't get me wrong I love it and all but ….. There is a slight problem with the guy I like..._

_**HE**_

_**HATES**_

_**CHOCOLATE!**_

_I've known him for years (3 years to the exact. I'm 16) and he told right before spending our actually Valentines Day. He said it was a waste of time, money and it kills your brain cells about being too concern over silly things._

_But I make it for him anyway._

_Just a small Bon-bon shaped in a cute heart. Wrapped in a small white box, tied with a silver ribbon and a little tag saying "Happy Valentines' Day, Chocolate Hater. Sakuno Ryuzaki"_

_True, I never witness him eating it. And he proberly had a "Who can eat the most Chocolates in 1 minute but count me out cause I hate them" Contest with the Regulars but I'm glad I made it for him anyway :]_

"There!" I exclaimed. "Finally got that gunk out of my Fav boot!"

_As I happily slipped it back on, I admire the warmth it gave me._

"Ahh" I breathe in. Much better.

_I glanced at my wrist watch._

"Yikes!" I yelped.

_It was 7:49 a.m.! I'm sooo late!_

_I ran (I stepped around the gum to not get the whole episode started again)_

_Finally after 3 minutes I made it. And still 8 minutes to spare. I guess I can go to the Tennis Court and give him my chocolate._

As I walked I heard a Ryoma chat with a few of the Regulars.

"Hoi, hoi, O-Chibi looks like your Girlfriend isn't here yet!" teased Eiji.

"Shut up! She is not my Girlfriend!" barked Ryoma.

"Oh, don't be like that! We saw you guys dating that day!" added Momo.

"What the hell? You guys know it was one of Sensei's orders!" yelled Ryoma.

"But Echizen you guys weren't in your normal postures. You were walking side by side. Almost in a date formation" said Fuji.

"We've been friends for God knows how long. Why should I treat her like some pull-along-toy?" answered Ryoma in a husky voice.

_P- Pull-along-toy?_

"Besides" Ryoma added. "Who would wanna date her?"

_Those words truck my heart like lighting._

"She's clumsy, timid, frail, she shutters a lot, has a horrible sense of direction, confused, weird and …." Ryoma thought for a moment as he paused on his sentence "Oh yeah! Her tennis sucks …"

_No! No, no, NO! I do not suck in Tennis I've been improving! You're the one who said it remember?_

"… really, really bad" Ryoma ended his sentence.

_That was the last straw! That was the last straw! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!_

I walked to him full of anger and sadness and … and … and LOTS OF FURY!

"Ryu-" Ryoma started but then I cut him off.

"So! You think I'm clumsy, timid, frail, shutters a lot, has a horrible sense of direction, confused, weird and MY TENNIS SUCKS?" I said in a breath.

"No, no, you don't understa-"

"You think I don't understand? What am I an ignorant bimbo now? Why not just add that to your dumb list you think of me!" I yelled.

"Ryu-"

"Oh no! Don't you even think of saying another word, Echizen!" I growled. "Cause now our friendship is over! OVER!"

"Ryu-" Ryoma tried again this time he launched his hand to grab my arm but I shook it off.

"BAKA!" I screamed and threw the stupid bag fill with the _Bon-bon_ I made. "I hope you choke on them!" I yelled and I really mean it.

I stomped my foot angrily on the slushy snowy ground trying hard not to cry. As I ran for the Ladies Room a place Ryoma can't possibly catch me, ha! I locked myself in a stall and began to cry.

Then and there I was sooo mad I did a thing I possibly thought I'd never do. I took out my favorite Hot Pink Marker and scribbled some words I really wanna get out of my system.

**I think Ryoma Echizen is a real JERK!**

**I know he's a pro Tennis Player and Seigaku's Pillar**

**But that doesn't mean he has to be so ARROGENT!**

**I mean he always ignores his FANS for crying out loud!**

**Why should anyone want to respect someone who ignores them and don't bother to remember there name?**

**The only actual word he ever says is "Mada, mada Dane this" and "Mada, mada Dane that"**

**Well I say "Mada, mada Dane my ASS!"**

I smiled after I re-read what I wrote. And I have no intention of erasing it. Leave it there for the whole world to read. Ryoma Echizen is a JERK!

As I was about to put the cap marker back on, I decided to at least sign it with a fake name. I tapped the maker on my chin for a second or two then scribbled the name down.

-**Silver Racket**

I had no idea why I wrote that but I thought the name was cool. Maybe someone will eve respond? Who knows and who cares!

I wiped my tears and walked out of the stall. Refreshed and happy :]

A girl with long chestnut hair turned to me and smiled before entering the stall I went it but then stopped.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked. Please don't let her rat me out Kami!

"Look at this graffiti! Didn't you see it?"

"I- I did. Pay no attention to it" I told.

She was silent for a while as she was reading what 'Silver Racket' wrote.

"I think Silver Racket is right!" the girl said.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"She's totally right! Now that you think about it!"

I smiled at her comment.

"Hey umm…" she started.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a marker I can borrow, Sakuno-Chan? I wanna reply Silver Racket"

"Um.. Err… Sure" I said and pulled out a Blue Marker then handed it to her.

"Thanks" she replied and accepted it.

"Um… How do you know my name?"

"Oh" the girl said still facing the scribbled stall. "I'm um… one of the FANS of Echizen. Tomoka always talks about you" she said blushing.

"Ah" I replied.

There was a moment of silence … no sound came from the both of us. Only the squeaky marker sound rubbing with the stall door.

"There!" she said and handed the marker back to me.

"What did you write?" I asked.

"Read for yourself" she said proudly.

I walked over to the stall and read it.

**I think your 100% right, Silver-Chan!**

**I used to be a FAN but not anymore!**

**I won't care for that Shorty anymore.**

**Now I have a new person to look up too.**

**Thanks for guiding me**

**-Blue Sky**

"Whoa!" I whispered. Some guts writting that, also Ryoma wasn't that short. He's grown ... alot. Ryoma's like 10cm taller than me! And this girl is almost my height.

"Sakuno-Chan?" the girl said.

"Yes?"

"Shall we go to class?"

"Sure"

"By the way, my name's Umme Kumiko" Umme told me.

"That's such a cute name! Let's go, Umme-Chan!" I chirpped.

"Um!" Umme replied with a nod.

And so we left that graffiti on the bathroom stall, feeling relieved and good!

Take that Ryoma Echizen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno-2 Ryoma-0

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yay! Done hope you enjoy! I sacrificed my breakfast for you!**


	2. Sweet Chawanmushi

**Hi! Chapter 2 like promised. **_Even if you Hate it Rate it! :]_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakuno's POV**

I was scowling all day long. Even if I was happy I got revenge on Ryoma. I was just Lucky I'm not in the same class with him but I was next door to him. He could easily come here during lunch break and beg for forgiveness-

Wait! Ryoma Echizen, begging for forgiveness? Yeah right! That wouldn't happened even if his life depended on it. He's stubborn as a mule!

For all I know he would just pop in the front door and say ;

"Mada, mada Dane, Ryuzaki. Will you just forgive me already?"

OR

"Mada, mada Dane, Ryuzaki. Stop being angry and let it go"

Well it's obvious I WILL NOT LET IT GO! He's gone too far this time.

Sure I didn't mind that he kept ignoring me while we walk without a single word.

Sure I didn't mind him not greeting me every morning.

Sure I didn't mind him forgetting how long we've been friends.

BUT

Insulting my Tennis was just OVER the meter!

Over like our friendship.

Hmp!

I told Tomoka I would eat at the Roof Top. I wanted to be ALONE. She said 'Okay' being a good friend and all.

I huffed out a breathe of frustration.

Now I was eating alone without any comfort. But I don't mind. It was my decision in the first place.

As I ate I remembered the harsh words I threw at him.

"_I hope you choke on them!"_

I chuckled to myself. It was funny. A once caring gift turned into a warning telling him to choke on them. And the most awkwardness on Valentines' Day.

I smiled to myself and ate. Putting small amounts of rice into my mouth. The smell of fried fish, steam pot (known as Chawanmushi in Japanese) and shrimp rice crackers (plum or kimchi flavor) waffled in my nose.

Ah sweet Chawanmushi.

Then suddenly a hand reach down and grabbed my shrimp rice crackers.

"Hey! I'm still eating that!" I shouted. I was having a crappy day. If I want to shout I will shout. I turn to face the 'Food Snatcher'.

My eyes bulge as I face him. Ryoma Echizen.

"Ryuzaki is mean" Ryoma said. "Ryuzaki, knows this is my favorite food but doesn't wanna share" he said with a wide smirk on his face.

He gulped down the food while I just stared.

I shot him a look.

"What?" he coed as if nothing happened this morning.

I turned my head making a 'Hmp' sound. My hair almost slapping his face as I turned.

He catches one braid in his hand and teased ;

"Your hairs too long"

I stayed silent. When he realized I wasn't talking to him he continued.

"Just like that Princess. What was it … Rapunzel?" he asked hoping I knew if it was right or wrong.

_I wish I was Rapunzel. I wish I had her trusty frying pan. I wish I can smack you with it like Rapunzel smacked Fynn in 'Rapunzel : A Tangle Tale'._

But I had no frying pan.

"Mada, mada Dane, Ryuzaki"

Although I do have the next best thing.

I stood up with my bento in my arms then I poured my food on his head. I repeat I POURED MY FOOD ON HIS HEAD. Except my Chawanmushi, I'm keeping that.

"Mada, mada Dane my ass!" I yelled and raced down the flight of stairs.

_He deserved it! He deserved it! He deserved it, right?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ryoma's POV**

Has my ears deceived me? Has my whole body deceived me?

Did Sakuno Ryuzaki ; shy, fragile, timid girl just poured her lunch on my head and mocked my motto?

Did she just pour her rice and fried fish (still hot) all over my head.

I was frozen, paralyzed. I didn't say a word heck I didn't even blink.

I never expected her to do such a thing. I completely let my guard down.

Now I was sitting on the roof top alone, avoided, pissed, miserable and dripping with food down my face. I shivered as the rice made it's was down my cheek.

Why is she even acting like this? I've done nothing wrong. Yes, I insulted her in front of the senpai's but I just wanted them to get of my back not be her enemy.

Now I was paying the price with rice slowly making it's way down my face.

No use staying miserable now is there?

I took out my large handkerchief and whipped my face. I had my bottle of water with me so I washed my face and hair. My craving for Japanese food is gonna be a haunted memory now.

I need to catch up with Ryuzaki. Tell her I'm _sorry_ and maybe walk her home after school.

I brushed of the awkward moment and ran down the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakuno's POV**

"Ryuzaki!" yelled Ryoma.

_I ignored him._

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma yelled a bit louder this time.

_Still ignoring him._

"Sakuno Ryuzaki!" he barked my full name.

_No! __Not__ in a gazillion years!_

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma said pulling my arm, his hair and face dripping with water. He still smelled like rice and fried fish. He already ate my shrimp rice crackers awhile ago.

_What? How? Argh! Stupid Tennis Practice! It made him faster didn't it?_

"What?" I hissed violently.

"I'm sorry" he muttered in warp speed.

"Well **'**I'm sorry**'** isn't going to cut it"

"Then what do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" I screamed and pulled my arm away. "Baka Pillar of Support!"

Anger was written all over his face once I said that. He grabbed my arm more violently this time.

"Ryuzaki just listen to me" Ryoma growled.

"No!" I yelled trying to loosen his grip but he was damn strong.

"Listen" he hissed in my ear.

"NO!" I yelled louder and kicked him in the shin.

He flinched and let go of my arm. He bend down to stroke his injured shin.

"Ha!" I splat and poured my sweet Chawanmushi on his head. I had to sacrifice my lunch for you!

I ran away as soon as I toss the Chawanmushi along with the cup on his head.

"Ah! Again?" Ryoma barked.

People whispered , some covered their mouths but I didn't care.

I just ran and ran and ran! I soon reached my class room. I quickly took my bag and ran out. I'm ditching school! I don't ever want to come back.

I ran out from the class, out from the school and finally out from the main gate.

"Finally!" I breath in. "Free at last!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I just love Chawanmushi! Too bad I had to use it as a weapon in this Chapter. Till 3!**


	3. I Saved a Life?

**Hi-hi! Yeah! Sorry about the late update! Internet crashed for like a week!**

**I was like "NO-OO-OO-OO-OO! How can you shut me off right after I updated? I wanna see my reviews! What kind of a broadband are you? You're not a broadband, you're a waste on money!"**

_Even if you HATE it RATE it!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakuno's POV**

So I was standing there. At the busy side walk. Just minding my own business. Totally not thinking of stupid things like "Who would win a CAT LOVING CONTEST 'Justin Timberlake' or 'Nick Jonas'?" just for your information or if your wondering.

I already called my Obaa-Chan and told her I wasn't feeling good. I told her I ran out of the school cause the sickness gave me adrenaline and I'm claustrophobic to the crowed of students in my school. She actually fell for it.

I was about to walk home. All I have to do is cross the road, take a few turns and I'm home. My awareness for direction had become much better since I was 14.

So I was watching the walking traffic light thing carefully … waiting for it to turn green, soon a Stick Man will appear and tell you it's safe to walk.

Then I heard a happy voice.

"I know! It's that great Aoi-Kun!"

"_Je!" _I thought to myself. _"At least someone's happy"_

I turned my head to face a beautiful woman with Long Straight Brown Coffee Color Hair and Topaz Eyes. She looked like a super model or an actress or both. She was happily chatting on her cell phone with that communicator thing stuck to her ear.

Then I turned back to the traffic light and … it turned yellow I felt a pang of excitement.

But then my stomach growled. People beside me looked at my direction or chuckled. I blushed madly with embarrassment.

"_Maybe I'll just run to the bakery and get myself some Noodle Bread" _I thought to myself. _"Yeah … That would be the best"_

So I paused for a while. Shifting my foot left to right wondering if I should go home or buy Noodle Bread but then the traffic light turned yellow AGAIN!

"Aww!" I growned. I missed my chance.

"Beep!" a sound came from my left.

Shifting to my left again I saw the beautiful woman, she just ended her call. With a smile plastered on her face she started walking.

Oh My Gosh! Didn't she see the traffic light?

As she walked I saw a speeding car heading her way.

"_She's gonna be 'pan caked' to death!"_

"Watch out!" I manage to scream and pull her to safety before the speeding car hit her. She missed being killed by an inch!

We stumbled on the hard, cold sidewalk. People rush to our aid.

The woman turned to me. Eyes full of tears but still looking good which I find 'AMAZING!'

"Y-Y-You…" she shuttered. She wiped some tears from her eyes and continued "You saved my life! I don't know how to thank you!" she said and gave me a BIG Bear Hug.

"Can't … *gasp* … breathe … *gasp* … lady … *gasp*" I replied gasping.

"Sorry, sorry" she said cheerfully while pulling me away from her hug but I was still trapped in her arms. "For saving my life I want to re-pay you with all my heart"

"Oh … Umm ..Thanks" I said.

Then my stomach growled again.

I blushed again. Dumb stomach! Why can't you growl during bad moments?

"You" she started. "You're hungry?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded like an idiot. May as well write 'BAKA' with **Big Bold Colors** on my forehead!

"Good!" she answered while clapping her hands together. "I'll treat you!"

Then she took her Cell Phone out.

"Aoi-Kun! You'll never guessed what happened!"

(Reply on the end of the line)

"I'll tell you later!"

(Reply on the end of the line)

"Oh yeah! Please cancel all my other activities!"

(Reply on the end of the line)

"Except the Photo Shoot at 4pm"

(Reply on the end of the line)

"I have an urgent engagement!"

(Reply on the end of the line)

"Bye!"

(Reply on the end of the line)

Then she shut her Cell Phone and gave me a starry gaze."Oh, by the way I'm Tezusa Mina" she said.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. Nice to meet you" I replied.

"Well, Sakuno-Chan! Let me treat you. I'm FREE until 4pm"

"Ok but you didn't have to cancel ALL your activities until 4pm for me. You could just buy me Noodle Bread and be off" I told her.

"Oh no,no,NO! What kind of person do you think I am? I will pay you back until we die!" she answered.

"Until we die is a long time" I murmured softly.

"You bet it is!" she replied a loud. OMG! She heard me! Who is she 'Super Awesome Model Woman'?

I laughed nervously.

"So" she continued. "Let's go to that new restaurant. What was it? Hotel Du Flab, Du Fly, Du Flee, Du Flur? Something like that!"

"Um … Alright" I told her.

"Great!" Tezusa announce. " Then I'll treat you to another TON of stuff later! What do you like? Books? Movies? A new house?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind! Whatever you want, I'll buy later! First things first! Food!"

Then she took out her Cell Phone again.

"Hello Max! Get here right now! I have an emergency!"

Suddenly a black, slim limo pulled over. I was dumb forted. That was incredibly FAST! Not to mention the heavy traffic jams in Tokyo and the limo drivers comes in just like half a minute?

"Wow" I said.

"Eh. It's noting. Last months mode" Tezusa told me. "Let's go!" ;)  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eh. This Chapter isn't that nice but it does symbolize Sakuno's NEW, AWESOME LIFE! Yeah! I love my brain! **_Even if you HATE it RATE it!_


	4. Kidnapped!

**Haroow! I wrote this on Ryoma Echizen's Birthday ; 24 December. But didn't post it cause the stupid Internet crashed. Curses! **_Even if you HATE it RATE it!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakuno's POV**

So It's totally bee confirmed! This is the best afternoon of my life! Tezusa-San bought me like all the best books about 'Tennis Romance/Comedy' then we went to see 2 movies it was awesome!

And now we're at McDonalds. I already ate at that fancy smancy restaurant (I can't pronounce it cause it sounds like someone chocking on a pretzel). And for your information we ate at the fancy restaurant at 9:45a.m and now it's 1:57p.m.

I'm eating ;

A PLAIN Double Cheese Burger.

Large Fries.

Large Nuggets.

An Ice-Cream Cone.

Coke. (Technically it's drinking but still)

"SLURP!" the sound of me slurping my Coke made.

"Thanks for the treat, Tezusa-San!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Your Welcome" she replied sincerely with a smile. "Shall we go?"

"Hai!" I answered. "Can I just order another Ice-Cream Cone?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you out side"

I nodded and went back to the counter.

As I approach the counter a worker smiled at me.

"Hello. May I take your order?" she said.

"An Ice-Cream Cone, please" I replied.

She smiled and handed me an Ice-Cream Cone a few seconds later.

"Thanks" I said and handed her the money. "Keep the change" I added.

I turned around but stopped dead.

Do you know why?

Guess!

I saw ;

A)Justin Timberlake.

B)Nick Jonas.

C)My Spanish Teacher.

D)Ryoma (JERK) Echizen, Momo-Senpai and Eiji-Senpai.

Personally I wished it would be 'A' and 'B'. Maybe 'C' if it was a last resort but still anything but 'D'! I would rather smack my Ice-Cream Cone in my Spanish Teacher's face then come face to face with Mr. I'm-to-STUBBORN-to-REALIZE-I-broke-an-innocent-girl's-heart-and-am-to-stupid-to-realize-sorry-won't-cut-it.

So I rushed into the girl's bathroom.

"Ok, Ok,Ok" I repeated to myself while gazing at refection in the mirror. "Don't panic, don't panic!"

I glance down at my watch. It was 2:27pm. It was still TOO early to go to the Photo Shoot with Tezusa-San! But wait maybe Tezusa-San has to come early or something to do the make up and stuff. Still Ryoma and the regulars will recognize me!

Damn! Why couldn't they be super smart and graduate a year early? Then they wouldn't drag Ryoma into this place!

I tugged on my hair anxiously.

Tug.

Tug,

Tug.

Wait! My hair!

Ryoma and the regulars never have seen me not-braided before!

Maybe if I un-braided my hair they wouldn't recognize me!

So I put my Ice-Cream Cone on a tissue paper and pray it wouldn't fall.

I un-braid my hair and combed it with my fingers.

Years of braiding and it really made my hair curl.

The top part was a bit wavy (since I never tighten the top) but the bottom was curly in a nice way (Like it just came out of a perm).

I smiled. My hair looked like I stepped out of a famous saloon.

Then I looked at my two pink rubber bands.

I tugged on my hair again.

Well I do have some un-even short hair on my sides.

So I tied them evenly.

Now I looked completely different.

I had two pony tails on my sides while my hair was still let down.

I looked SUPER CUTE!

Glancing at myself again for the last time. I took my Ice-Cream Cone and stepped out of the bathroom.

A walked fast while passing the regulars. And before I knew it I was out!

Wohoo! I'm ALIVE!

I turned my head left but she wasn't there. Then right before I spotted Tezusa-San.

She was at the right corner. She was biting her thumb-nail furiously.

"Tezusa-San" I said while walking up to her.

"Sakuno-Chan! You look CUTE!" she said.

"Thanks. Had a mishap. Sorry it took so long!" I explained.

"Never mind. Actually I'm glad you changed your hair style. It made me realize something"

"Oh?"

Then the black limo pulled up. Max slid down the window and gave a warm smile.

"I'll explain on the way" she whispered.

"Huh?"

" Let's go, go, GO!" Tezusa said and pushed me into the limo.

"Ah" I muffed. It was sudden and I dropped my Ice-Cream Cone on the side walk.

I heard the door slammed. And the limo began driving off.

As I turned around to watch my poor, un-eaten, fallen Ice-Cream Cone through the back sit window it was replaced by Ryoma and the regulars. They watched as I zoomed off.

Oh my …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ryoma's POV**

I was sipping my Grape Ponta while listening (not 100%) on Momo-Senpai and Eiji-Senpai's meaning-less conversation.

I think it was about a new all you can-eat-buffed.

I wasn't really paying attention.

Suddenly Eiji-Senpai grabbed me. And squeezed me into a bear hug. I spuided my Ponta.

"Oi O-Chibi" he said squeezing me more.

"Eiji-Senpai that hurts" I replied.

"Care about your feelings later" Momo-Senpai said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Look! It's that Sakuno-Chan!" said Eiji- Senpai while pointing to a girl with long flowing brown hair.

"Not her" I answered shortly.

I eyed the girl again. She was about the same age as Ryuzaki and the same height and the same hair color but no way it could be her.

"She wears her hair in braids remember" I pointed out the obvious. Ryuzaki would never ever un-braid her hair.

Would she?

"I know but look closely! She looks like her, NO, I'm confident that's her!" said Momo-Senpai grabbing my face and making me zoom into her.

I slapped his hands off my face. His hands smells like burgers not a smell I would want on me.

"It is NOT her" I told him firmly.

Geez! What's a guy gotta do to convince someone?

"Look closely!" they both said at the same time.

"I AM! And it's NOT her!" I nearly screamed.

Man!

I'm already pissed of about the fight we had this morning. Apologizing didn't work. Instead I got my head dumped with food (My favorite food) twice! And it was in front of a crowd. It's going to be hard living up with that. Maybe I'll get teased about that. Last thing I would want.

Just then I heard a jingle.

I gazed back at the girl.

She was walking out of McDonald.

As she walked to the right I finally got a good glance at her.

And it was,

And it was,

Her!

Momo- Senpai and Eiji- Senpai where _actually_ right!

I rose out of my seat almost instantly.

"Ryuzaki!" I called out.

She didn't hear me.

Of course she didn't! She was out side of the freaking restaurant! Un-less she has super hearing she wouldn't have stopped and glance at me.

"Ryuzaki!" I called out again this time racing out of the restaurant. Momo- Senpai and Eiji- Senpai were both hot on my heels.

As I heard the jingle being made after I pulled the heavy glass door the next thing I saw was Ryuzaki being pushed into a black limo.

It was un-expected. Till she feel into the back seat and dropped her ice-cream!

"Oh my God!" I muttered loudly as my eyes widen!

Then the sound of the engine burning up. And seconds later the limo began zooming of the street.

I saw a flash of Ryuzaki. She looked scared, depressed, stumped, in HORROR!

"Stop!" I yelled. "Ryuzaki!"

But it was no use. It drove away.

"Echi-" Momo- Senpai said but was cut off when I grabbed my shirt.

"Senpai, Senpai!" I repeated. "Ryuzaki! She, she's been freaking kidnapped" I said trying to force the words out of my mouth. "What the hell do we do?"

"Calm down, Echizen. Calm down" said Momo- Senpai while try to free him self from my grip.

"We know what happened! We were there!" replied Eiji- Senpai.

"What do we do?" I asked as I released Momo- Senpai.

"You have a Cell Phone! Call someone!" told Momo- Senpai.

"Alright" I answered shaking-ly. My took out my silver Cell Phone and placed my thumb on the 'Names'. Then a list of people appeared. "Ok. Who the hell do I call now?"

"Idiot!" roared Eiji- Senpai.

"Give me that!" said Momo- Senpai as he snatched my Cell Phone. "We should call Ryuzaki-Sensei! Sakuno-Chan is her grand-daughter for crying out loud!"

Then he pushed some buttons and put my Cell Phone on loud speaker as the other end beeped.

"**Beep, beep"**

"**Beep, beep"**

"**Come on, come on, come on!" cried Eiji- Senpai.**

"**Hurry up! Pick up!" added Momo-** **Senpai while biting his thumb.**

"**Hello?" answered the caller at the other line.**

"**Ryuzaki-Sensei?" I said.**

"**Yes. Is that you Echizen?"**

"**Yes-" I answered.**

"**We called to talk to you about Sakuno-Chan!" cutted Momo-** **Senpai.**

"**Oh. Yes. She said she was sick and went home. Later she went grocery shopping and saved a rich woman from being run over. She's out with her now"**

"**Was this **_**woman**_** driving a black limo?" asked Eiji-** **Senpai.**

"**I think so. She **_**is**_** rich after all"**

"**Okthanksbye!" said Momo-** **Senpai in a breathe and ended the call.**

"Phew!" sigh Eiji- Senpai. "We panicked for nothing!"

"I thought we were into big trouble" added Mom- Senpai.

I just stood there. Like a helpless statue.

What the heck was wrong with me?

Am I sick or something?

I couldn't do anything to help her.

I know it was a false alarm but what if it really did happened?

What if her life was endanger and all I could do was stand there like an idiot while she was being seriously hurt?

Ugh!

I am seriously messed up!

"It's ok , Echizen" said Momo- Senpai while slapping me on the back. "She's not in any danger"

"Yeah, O-Chibi. Sakuno-Chan is safe" spoke Eiji- Senpai.

"I-I … I'm going home. I'm tired" I replied. "See you guys tomorrow"

"Echizen"."O-Chibi" said the Senpais as I walked down the road.

I am seriously messed up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Haha! I had soo-ooo-ooo-ooo much Fun writing this Chapter! Making the regulars panic like that! Ha! I love my brain! **_Even if you HATE it RATE it!_


	5. I'm a Super Model!

**Hey peps! I got some new Characters for you! **_EVEN if you HATE it RATE it!_

Special thanks to:

-Emi and Alex.

-Fashion magazines.

And

-My brain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakuno's POV**

As I sat in the back seat of the limo with Tezusa-San, my mind drifted.

I mean what was so special until she would suddenly pull me into the limo?

"Tezusa-San?" I finally spoke up.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Um… So explain why we're going" I told.

"Oh! Right! Almost forgot! Silly me!" said Tezusa-San.

I Sweat Dropped.

"Well you see, Sakuno-Chan" she began. "I work in 'Top Teens' Industry. Well I'm as you can see not a teen. No, no. I'm the manager. We have 30 pretty little girl models and this slugy one, Misao is very well … sluggish. She hardly ever comes and if she does she comes 1 or 2 hours late. The thing is I've tried finding a replacement for her and found dozens that may replace her but their just too busy. It's been 3 months of headaches. So I was wondering if you could fill in for her"

"M-Me?" I asked pointing my index finger to myself.

"Yes you, my dear Sakuno. Your pretty, funny, talented and have beautiful thick brown hair! I wish my hair was that thick!" she commented.

"Oh …. Well I don't know" I said, not very full on myself.

"Oh please, Sakuno-Chan! Just this once! I'll even pay you!" she begged.

"Y-You don't have to pay me" I told her. "I'm flattered to do it for free"

"So you'll do it?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"Well … I umm I guess I could"

"Really? Oh thank you, Sakuno-Chan!" she said and gave me another bear hug.

I guess I know how Ryoma feels when Eiji-Senpai and Momo-Senpai suffocates him- Wait! Why am I thinking of him? NO! I must concentrate on my new career as a Teen Super Model!

"So" said Tezusa-San. "At 3pm we'll give you a new hair do, give you different clothes to wear and put on make up then it's photo shoot time, okay?"

"A-Alright" I said and beamed. I'm gonna be a Super Model! You don't have to be on 'Japan's Next Top Model' to be one! Cause I got it on!

At Top Teens …

It was awesome! The stage I mean.

There were so many young Teen Models both boys and girls.

There were nice, expensive clothes in racks.

There was that smell of hair spray in the air.

It was everything I thought it would be except with nicer clothes and more hair spray than I imagine.

"Come along, Sakuno-Chan. There's plenty more to see" told Tezusa-San.

I nodded and followed her.

"Yuki-San!" chimed Tezusa-San to a woman that had green eyes and orange hair that was tied in a messy bun.

The lady turned and gave Tezusa a hug as if they haven't seen each other in the past 10 years.

"Guess what! Guess what! I found a replacement for ..." Tezusa looked both left and right then whispered "M-I-S-A-O"

"Great! Where is she?" asked the lady.

"Come, Sakuno-Chan" told Tezusa-San waving her hand up and down.

I walked up to the gorgeous lady.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Hello, young lady. My name is Yuki Harada. But you can call me Yuki" she said extending her hand for a shake.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki" I spoke and shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sakuno-San!" she said. "Welcome to 'Top Teens'! Please enjoy your stay"

"Um!" I replied and nodded my head.

"Kazuko! Come here! We have a newbie!" Yuki-San called.

Then a women with short hot pink hair came running up.

"Hi, hi!" greeted the woman cheerfully. At that point I notice she had purple colored eyes.

"H-Hello" I greeted back.

"This is Kazuko Amu. She'll be your hair dresser, Sakuno-Chan" Yuki-San told me.

This woman? The woman with hot pink hair and purple eyes is gonna be my hair dresser?

"O-Okay" I squeaked.

"We have to go" told Tezusa-San. "We have a meeting but I promise I'll be here to see you in your cute little dresses"

"Alright. See you later" I answered and waved good bye to Tezusa-San and Yuki-San.

Then I turned my head to Kazuko-San.

"Come on Sa-Chan!" said Kazuko as she pulled me.

Sa-Chan?

"I'll give you a little trim. Then straighten you hair and curl it at the bottom! You'll look heavenly! Oh it'll be awesome!" squealed Kazuko-San.

"Thank you, Kazuko-San" I spoke.

"Call me 'Pink'!" she told me. "But don't call me 'Pinky'. I just hate that! It's just so annoying you know?"

"Yeah sure" I replied.

Then just like that I got my hair trimmed and straighten then curled at the bottom. When I looked in the mirror, well … I hardly could recognize myself. I looked like I SUPER MODEL!

I smiled for like 5 minutes straight without breaks as Pink went to get something.

When she came back, she had a box with the word 'Highlights' printed on it.

Wow!

Stop!

Pause!

Delete!

Highlights?

No! No, no, no, NO!

What if my perfectly brown hair turns red! I don't want to look like Ronald McDonald! Or blue, I'll look like a smurf! Or worse rainbow, I am no clown, people!

"Finally found it! Sorry it took so long, Sa-Chan! You wouldn't believe how many brown colors there were like what 100! Chestnut, auburn, hazel, oak, topaz you name it!"

Brown Highlights? But my hair is already brown!

"I'm glad I finally found it! Butterscotch! Now my pretty brunet, you will have highlights" she told.

"Wa-Wait!" I stammered.

"What is it?" she asked blinking a few times. "Are you allergic to coloring or something?"

"No, no!" I told her. "It's just … it's just …"

Think! Think! What's the reason?

"I-I'm pretty sure highlights are not allowed in school" I lied.

"Really? What school are you from?" she asked.

"Seigaku" I answered.

"Seigaku! Oh! Don't worry. There's 3 students here and they have highlights too. They didn't say anything or get scolded"

Shit!

"O-Oh is that so? Never mind. Highlight my hair then" I murmured.

"You can meet them later" Pink said while applying the highlights to my hair.

As she did her job I notice a cute pin on her top. It said 'I'm not Stubborn! I just like to do it my own way!'

"Cute pin" I spoke.

"Oh thanks! I just luv collecting them!" she sing-song.

"Where did you get it?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Got it around little shops. I can't remember. So many shops" she replied.

"Oh" I sigh.

"At least you know what I want on my Birthday!" she said. "Hey, Sa-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna have this one? I have 2 of these"

"Really?" I hopped with joy.

"Sure. I got more if you want. I'll give them to you tomorrow" she answered.

"Thanks!" I thanked her.

"No prob. The least I can do. I mean I've done lots of models like you but they usually want other hair dressers. They think I'm weird cause of my pink hair" she spoke.

Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt.

"But you didn't so you made my day a ball of sunshine! Thanks Sa-Chan!" she continued.

"Yeah. Sure" I told her. "S-So. What kind of clothes am I going to wear?" I asked changing the topic.

"Well …" said Pink rolling the 'L'. "I think your doing the 'Seasons' section"

"What? 'Season' Section?" I repeated.

"Yeah. You wear at least 2 or 3 outfits for each Season ; Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter"

"Wow!"

"Yeah. And if Tezusa-San or Yuki-San is in a good mood, they'll give you some of the clothes used in the photo shoot"

"Sounds awesome!" I practically yelled.

"It is!" replied Pink. "There! All done! Your hair looks good, Sa-Chan"

"Oh" I said looking in the mirror once again. "Thank you, Pink" I said beaming.

"No prob. You should be going now. Photo Shoot I mean"

At Photo Shoot …

_Spring_

_1. _Spring Blossom.

-_ Outfit : Purple Top with short jean jacket and mini jean skirt._

-_ Accessories _: Bracelets with flower designs and mini pink hand bag. (And a sneak of the pin Pink gave me)

-_ Pose : _Sitting under a blooming sakura tree while reading a Science book about photosynthesis.

2. Wild Field.

-_ Outfit :_ Navy Blue tank top with jeans.

-_ Accessories _: Boots and a hat. (Not a regular hat. The kind that are more chubbier)

-_ Pose : _Lying in field with lots of different blooming flowers. (Like the one in Twilight)

_Summer_

_1._ Summer Days.

_-Outfit : _Hot pink tank top with slim jean pants complete with belt and sneakers.

- _Accessories : _White giant hope earrings and bangles.

-_Pose :_ Eating a blue Popsicle while walking in the streets.

_2. _Beach Walk.

-_ Outfit : _A Blue and White Checkered Dress with a white umbrella and sun a hat.

-_ Accessories : _Mermaid Necklace and ring.

-_ Pose :_ Strolling on beach.

_3._ Fun Summer.

-_ Outfit : _2 Piece White Swim Suit.

-_ Accessories _: Stain Steel Bracelet and ring.

-_ Pose : _Playing in the sea.

_Autumn_

_1. _Autumn Sports.

-_ Outfit : _White polo shirt under baby pink jacket complete with mini skirt and long socks plus sneakers.

-_ Accessories _: Necklace and ring.

-_ Pose : _Playing Tennis.

_2. _Yummy Sunny. (I tried to think of some thing that rhymed with 'Orange' but the only thing that came back was 'Door Hinge')

-_ Outfit : _Long orange dress with yellow ribbons.

-_ Accessories _: Leaf earrings and bangles.

-_ Pose : _Bath in leaves.

_Winter_

_1. _Cool Winter.

-_ Outfit : _Creamy coat with baby blue scarf.

-_ Accessories _: Mittens!

-_ Pose : _Huffing on Mittens.

_2._ Snow Angel.

-_ Outfit : _Long sleeved white shirt with long skirt.

-_ Accessories _: Earrings in the shape of a snow flake, silver bracelets, and snow man rings.

-_ Pose :_ Drinking Hot Cocoa.

**X-X-X-X-X**

When I finally finished, I collapsed on a chair. I was sooo tried.

"Wow! You looked great!" someone said.

I turned around and saw 3 people.

A girl with Light Brown Hair and Light Green Eyes. [Staring a Fan Fiction User Emi]

Another girl with Black hair and Dark blue eyes. [Staring a Fan Fiction User Alex]

And a boy with Blond hair (he kinda had the Justin Bieber hair do) and Sky Blue Eyes. [Staring Justin Bieber's Made Up Twin Brother!]

"Um … thanks" I replied.

"You looked so pro!" said the girl with Black hair and Dark blue eyes.

"Yeah. You look cool" spoke the Justin Bieber look alike. And his voice was not girly at all if you ask.

"I'm Rika Tokama!" said the girl with Light Brown Hair and Light Green Eyes. "This is my sister, Chika Tokama" she said pointing to the other girl. "And this is Kazuki Rokun"

"Nice to meet you" I told them. "I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki"

"We know! We heard of you" said Chika. "We're all from Seigaku"

My eyes widen. So these are the other 3 Seigaku models from my school! Wow! They look really beautiful!

"Small world" I murmured and smiled.

"Bravia!" said Tezusa-San clapping her hands. (Bravo = Boys/Brava = Girls/Bravia = Boys and Girls)

"Thanks" replied all of them except me. I just smiled.

"Sakuno-Chan! I see you met the others" glimmered Tezusa-San.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well then it's getting late. You all well meet again tomorrow. Let's go, Sakuno-Chan" spoke Tezusa-San.

"Okay. Bye guys! See you tomorrow at school" I said and waved.

"Bye!" said Rika and Chika at the same time.

"See you" murmured Kazuki with a little wave.

Nice kid. But too shy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**See you real soon!**


	6. Starting in a Limozine!

**Hey! Exams in a few weeks so I wouldn't be updating much. My dad says he'll take 'Mut-Chan' (My laptop) away for a week or two.**

**I'll be studying.**

**You'll be waiting.**

**And this story will be boring to make you not want to read as much, making me focus on my studies.**

**But I promise I will 100% make it awesome next time!**

Even if you hate it rate it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakuno's POV**

I walked out of the front door and waved goodbye to my Grandmother.

She had the day off since she's not getting any younger.

I was just about to pass the front gate when a familiar limo pulled by.

"Sakuno-Chan!" exclaimed Tezusa-San opening the limo door.

"Tezusa-San?" I muffered.

"Come, come! We'll send you to school!" she told me.

"Thanks" I said.

"No biggie!" she chimed.

I walked neared to the limo. Happy to not be walking today.

"Look! Your friends are here too!" Tezusa-San sing-song and revealed Rika, Chika and Kazuki sitting in the limo.

"Hey guys!" I greeted scuching to the long seat.

"Hey!" spoke Rika and Chika at the same time.

They may not look alike but they sure do act like it!

"Ohayo" greeted Kazuki with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh! Ohayo" I replied.

"Typical Kazuki" said Rika.

"So formal" added Chika.

Kazuki just smiled.

"So why don't you take your time and get to know each other" said Tezusa-San.

"Ok" we all replied.

"Well this is my stop" said Tezusa-San as she opened the limo door. "See you later at 'Top Teens'!" then she exited out.

Then left 4 teenagers.

And silence.

A blond boy listening to music through his MP3.

A brunet and her black haired sister were texting to each other even though they were sitting right next to each other.

And me, totally bored.

"So" I spoke out, breaking the silence.

The twins stopped texting. Kazuki was still listening to music.

"Rika, Chika are you really twins? You don't look alike" I chimed trying to start a conversation.

"Kinda" spoke Rika playing with her light brow hair.

"We're Iris Twins. We were born in the same year just not the same month" answered Chika.

"I'm born on 1st January and …" spoke Rika.

"I'm born on 11th November" Chika finished her sister's sentence.

"Wow" I replied. "On the exact same day of the same month"

"Yeah! But Rika is better cause her Birthday is on New Year" scoffed Chika, sounding jealous of her sister.

"Better? When I ask people why 1st of January is special they answer cause it's New Year. They completely forgot about my Birthday since it's a holiday!" exclaimed Rika.

"Whatever" said Chika, rolling her eyes.

"Tell her, Sakuno-Chan! Tell her how it sucks having Birthday the same day as a holiday!" insisted Rika.

"Umm… I don't know how it feels but my friend Ryo-" I stopped. Don't say his name idiot! "My err .. friend is born on 24 of December. It's on Christmas Eve"

"See! It's hard!" told Rika as she turned to her sister.

"Hmm" answered Chika.

"So who's your friend?" asked Rika turning back to me.

"Umm … I forgot his name" I lied.

"But you said 'Ryo' then stopped" reminded Rika.

"Yeah!" added Chika.

"Yeah… I err… thought I remembered his name but forgot and didn't want to mess it up. It's disrespectful, you know?"

"Really now?" they both said.

"Erm …" I stammered and looked at Kazuki who had ear phones stuck in his ears. He wasn't paying attention at all. He was just gazing out the window. _"Kazuki back me up here" _I screamed in my head.

"Yeah. I think it was Ryobi Something" I finally answered.

"Oh ok" said Chika.

Silence once more.

"Yeah umm… are you like those twins who sometimes do the opposite of each other?" I asked switching to a new subject.

"Oh you mean 'Mirror Twins'!" told Chika.

"We're kinda like that. I'm a righty while Chika is a lefty" answered Rika.

"In the womb when you're a fetus your twin sometimes get absorb. If you're a righty you'll never know. But if you're a lefty you have one" explained 'Professor' Chika.

"Ah" I replied trying to act interested.

So I guess Captain Tezuka and Ryoma used to have a twin brother or sister. Wow … I wonder if they were the exact opposite or the same.

Well Ryoma can master both left and right so I guess he's like both-

Wait!

Why am I thinking of him again?

Geez!

Get out of my head you lefty freak!

Parasite!

"Hey are you ok?" asked Chika.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Then why are you hitting your head like over and over again with your fists?" asked Rika.

"Oh umm…" I began. Did I really do that unconsciously. "I forgot to bring my homework"

"Oh. For which subject?" asked Chika.

"I erm .. think it was for English" I lied.

"Oh … Haru-Sensei. Very strict" spoke Rika.

"Umm… Yeah" I replied.

Then I decided to keep my mouth quite for now. I'll talk to them again after we get to school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fin. It may be boring but the next is awesome! Promise! Cross my heart! Peace Out!**


	7. My New Life Begins

**Yo! Exams over. Got good grades. I think.**

English : 93%.

Math : 90%

Geography : 88%

Science : 80%

BM : 60%

History : 57%

Wood Shop : 56%

Agama : 55%

**In short I got 4 A's and 4 C's. No B's but at least I didn't get a 'D'.**

**Phew!**

**Now please enjoy reading.**

_Even if you hate it rate it._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakuno's POV**

"Girls and Kazuki, we're almost at our destination" told Max, the limozine driver.

"Hai!" everyone answer. (To learn a bit more about the characters go to my Profile)

I was about to get my stuff ready when Rika pulled my arm.

"What is it?" I asked, surprised.

"Ehehe …" she said rubbing the back of her head. "Ano, I almost forgot to give you the stuff from Tezusa-San"

Chika hit her sister's head manga style.

"Idiot" she muttered.

"Ouch!" groaned Rika.

"Chika, don't punch Rika so hard" advise Kazuki. Out of no where, he lightly stroke Rika's light brow hair.

I could see Rika blush. It was obvious she liked Kazuki. But Kazuki just seemed caring, not into her or anything, just caring.

Chika rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Kazuki" said Rika, still blushing.

"Welcome" he said putting the MP3 earphones back into his ear holes. Then he continued staring out the window.

"Anyway here are the stuff" Chika said handing me a shopping bag full of stuff.

I almost forgot about it. Rika and Kazuki looked so cute a few minutes ago.

"What is it?" I asked accepting the bag.

"The clothes you used during the modeling session. What was it called 'Autumn Sports'?" Chika guessed.

"The cute tennis outfit?" I spoke.

"There's also a note from Tezusa-San, allowing you to have dyed hair" added Rika, extending her index finger.

"I knew it! It wasn't allowed!" I almost yelled.

"Yeah but we don't tell the hair dressers that" replied Chika.

"Totally. It'll make them sad" answered Rika.

"I see" I said.

"Oh and there's the pictures of you modeling" told Chika. "It's in the pink envelope"

"Really?" I said searching for the pictures.

"Umm… Sakuno-Chan, I think you should look at those later" answered Rika.

"Alright" I relied.

"Hey, Sakuno! Let's walk together when we get to school!" chimed Chika.

"Yeah!" sing song Rika, punching a fist into the air until it accidentally hit the limozine roof.

"BONK!" the sound echoed, making Kazuki look at our direction.

"Owwy!" moaned Rika, lightly stroking her fist.

"You should be more careful, Rika" told Kazuki, taking out an earphone from one of his ear holes.

"I know!" said Rika, blushing once again. "I'm just super clumsy" she added, sticking her pink tongue out a little.

"Screech!" the sound of the rubber tiers squeaked on the road.

"Excuse me" spoke Max turning his head to took at us. "We have reached Seigaku"

"Hai" everyone answered once again.

I smiled at him as he unlocked the locks.

I was about to open the 'car door knob?' when Chika stopped me.

"Wait!" she spoke.

"What?" I asked , surprise yet again.

"Let us fix you up..." told Chika.

"...your uniform is to neat" Rika finished her sister's sentence.

"Um.. Ok" I answered, playing with my hair. (I didn't braid it today or ever again. I wanted it to look like yesterday. At the modeling session. Straight on top, curly at the bottom, highlights and two little pony tails tied on my left and right)

They un-button my collar and loosen my tie.

"There!" exclaimed Chika, clapping her hands.

"You look more comfortable" replied Rika.

"Thanks" I said to them. They were right. I not only looked comfortable, I also felt more comfortable.

"Let's go" told Kazuki and opened the door.

Kazuki was the first one out, holding the door for the rest of us.

Rika was second to go out, then Chika went out, finally it was my turn.

As I got out, I saw a huge group of student, both on the left and right, up to see us.

What were they staring at?

Did I look funny?

Am I in the right school?

"Don't worry" whispered Chika.

"This is normal, just stick with us" advise Rika.

"Alright" I whispered back.

I wonder why I've never noticed this before.

Maybe cause I was always late.

As I walked with them I could have swore I heard Brittney Spears's "Hit me baby one more time" song play out loud!

Was Kazuki's MP3 playing loudly or something?

Anyway as I walked, the twins on my right and Kazuki on my left, everyone was whispering, ABOUT ME!

"Hey is that a new member?" asked a blond girl.

"Is she a transfer student? She looks familiar" said a raven headed boy.

"She fits so well in their group!" chimed a red head.

"She looks so cool! I hope she's in my class!" told a brunette.

It was so weird!

Everyone was waving to me and smiling. Usually they never been this nice to the _old _Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Hmm… I guess when I transformed into a new person, I build a new image.

I liked it.

So since I have a new image, I need to act better than my old self.

Not the girl of my past. A clumsy, timid, frail, shuttering, has a horrible sense of direction, confused, weird and tennis sucking girl.

More steady, confident, strong, proud, trusty, understanding, normal and a TENNIS PRO girl!

YEAH!

New look, new attitude, new person!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry guys! I thought this would be the part I was thinking of but it wasn't the next part was the one that was funny.**

**If you ask why I just don't right it now, it's cause I only write a chapter with 1000 words. If it's the first then it may be 2000 or 3000 words. But if others not really.**

**Also the next Chapter is going to be long too and if I write the one I was thinking then I have no idea what to write next. I kinda have ideas for some parts but I'm also going along with it. It depends. My imagination will only tell.**


	8. An End to a Not so Beautiful Friendship?

**This Chapter is full of emotions.**

**Happy - Guilty - Sad.**

**I think some of you will be sad.**

_Even if you hate it Rate it!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Sakuno's POV**

As I walked through the halls,

I realized that well … I suddenly became visible to everyone.

Rika, Chika, Kazuki and I had to do the same thing almost every 5 minutes.

Step, (right)

Step, (left)

Smile, (right)

Smile, (left)

Wave, (right)

Wave. (left)

And start for the top again until reach lockers.

Being popular is hard work.

When we finally reached at the halls leading to the A, B, C and D Wings we parted, cause we had different lockers at different wings.

Man!

The whole C Wing was deserted. Why were all the 16 year old in this wing lazy?

Whatever!

Then I walked to my locker.

As I dialed my locker combination, I could still hear "Hit me baby one more time" by Brittney Spears.

I shoved my little shopping bag (the one Tezusa-San gave to me) into my locker and pulled out my English Text Book.

I glanced at the mirror in my locker to check how I looked, still good.

I was about to close my locker but then hesitated and took the pink envelope (the one with the pictures of me modeling) out and slipped it between my file.

The song was still playing in my head.

_Hit me baby one more …_

Then I shut my locker door and looked to my right.

I swore I heard the sound of an old record's needle slid across a disc.

It cut of the music in my head.

I stood there frozen for like 2 seconds still staring at my right.

But then I was slapped back to reality.

"What do you want, Echizen?" I finally answered, coldly.

His face was all serious.

His eyebrows knitted as the way angry people do.

His lips pressed in a sour frown.

He had his arms crossed.

And he was leaning to the locker next to me.

It was the first time he gave me that look but I didn't care.

"What the heck did you do to yourself?" Ryoma asked me, ignoring my question.

I rolled my eyes and gave a silent snort.

"Isn't it obvious?" I told him. "I gave myself a new look"

"Gave yourself a new look?" he repeated. "You've transformed into a new person"

"So?" I said turning around, heading to my first period class.

"So? SO? Have you looked at the mirror?" he answered, following me.

"Yes I have. A minute ago" I replied, harshly.

Ryoma grabbed me by the shoulder, and turned me to face him.

"Don't touch me" I warned him.

"Look" he said. "Just because you suddenly go on a girly-pissed-off-mode, doesn't mean you have to go this far to get my attention"

"You think I'm doing this to get your attention?" I said giving a snort. "I did this for myself!"

"Of course you did" he replied sarcastically.

I scowled at his arrogant-ness and shook his hand of my shoulder.

"Good bye" I told him, rudely, walking away.

"Ryuzaki" he said almost whining, walking next to me.

"Oh, you're still stalking me?" I answered, kinda pissed. "What do you want now?"

"Tch" one of his eye brows twitched.

I had to secretly grin a bit. It was funny! I made his eye brow twitch.

"Can you just change back to your _normal_ self?" Ryoma requested.

"This is normal" I told him.

"It is not normal" he hissed. "The normal Ryuzaki wouldn't curl her hair or color her hair or ruffle up her uniform"

"Well, the _new_ Ryuzaki _would _curl and straighten her hair! The _new_ Ryuzaki _would _color her hair, Butterscotch! The _new _Ryuzaki _would_ ruffle her uniform if she wanted to cause her uniform feels more comfortable! The _new_ Ryuzaki _would _wear make up everyday if she wanted! AND the _new_ Ryuzaki _would _become a Teen Super Model and hang out with her Teen Super Model friends!" I dumped it all on him, poking him in the process.

He stared at me, speech-less for a few seconds. Proberly waiting for it to sink in.

I smiled and turned around again to my class. I was early but I wanted to tell Tomo-Chan.

I took about three steps before I heard Ryoma spoke.

"Super Model?" Ryoma spoke.

My eyes widen in shock.

Crap!

Did I just told him I was a Teen Super Model?

Crap!

Crap!

Crap!

I began walking faster to my class.

Crap!

Walk faster!

Walk faster!

Walk faster!

Then I felt a tug on my arm. I was forced to stop and look back.

"You're a model?" he asked.

I swallowed.

"Is that why you got a new look?"

I swallowed hard.

"Is that why you started hanging out with those people?"

I swallowed harder.

"Answer me, Sakuno" he said pulling me closer.

"I- I" I didn't know what to say.

Those questions were impossible for me to answer.

I didn't wanna tell him.

I didn't even want him to notice me this morning.

But damn! He was demanding.

And he's using my first name for the freaking first time!

He's forcing me to cough it up!

I felt guilty.

I opened my mouth to tell him the truth but then …

I felt a pang.

Didn't I just told myself this morning I wanted to become a new person?

I wanted to become more steady, confident, strong, proud, trusty, understanding, normal and good at tennis.

Well I wasn't acting like the person I wanted to be was I?

The feeling of guilt was gone.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions" I told him, bravely.

"But-" he began but I cut him off.

"Just leave me alone!" I answered pushing him away from me.

"Ryuzaki, just come back already"

No!

I don't want to go back to the useless girl I once was.

I want more…

I wanted so much more…

But …

He- He's holding me back.

I don't need him.

And he doesn't need me.

"No. Go away. I don't need you in my life. You're busy with your Tennis Life and I'm busy with my Modeling Life. We're different. Face it. We don't need each other" I said not looking back.

"…"

"I told you yesterday. Our friendship was over" I continued.

"…"

"Good bye" I ended out conversation.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry" he said in a whisper.

I bit my lip but continued walking to my next class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Yeah sad. But it won't end here. The next one will start with Ryoma's POV!**


	9. Pink Envelope!

**Herooooo 3 **

**Please enjoy! Lot's of drama and squeals next!**

Even if you HATE it RATE it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ryoma's POV**

"No. Go away. I don't need you in my life. You're busy with your Tennis Life and I'm busy with my Modeling Life. We're different. Face it. We don't need each other" Ryuzaki said not looking back.

I didn't answer.

What could I say?

It was true.

It was ALL true.

I was busy with my life, my TENNIS life.

And she was busy with her life. Her new life, as a model.

I never included her in my life.

Sure I befriended her and now grow a bit nearer to her since we were young,

But …

I never really included her.

She was just there.

Someone I knew, standing in the crowd of cheering fans.

We were different.

Yes, it was true that most of the time I feel like we're worlds apart.

She made an effort to be there every time.

She's been there so much that some times I forget that she's there,

But …

Why now?

Why only now, when I become closer to her.

Befriended her more than usual?

Why now?

"I told you yesterday. Our friendship was over" she continued.

I was still silent.

Friendship?

Until yesterday's fight I never really cared about our so called 'friendship'.

But now I do,

And I want to make it better,

Even if we still stay the same.

Why?

Why now?

"Good bye" she ended our conversation.

I have to say it now.

It's my only chance.

I've already screwed our years of friendship.

I have to fix it.

I opened my mouth to say those stupid 3 words,

'I am sorry' (Not 'I love you' that's just idiotic and cheesy)

As I tried to say it, I felt a lump in my throat.

Shit!

I was too proud to apologize, sure I said it before but that wasn't taken seriously.

It was an act of pure arrogant-ness.

I have to say it.

Damn!

Why was saying it so HARD?

It's not like I'm confessing to her!

"I- I'm sorry" I started but it came out in a squeaked.

Damn! Who was I trying to apologize to? An ant?

Just say it already Ryoma!

"…"

I couldn't say it!

I couldn't say it!

DAMN!

The words I tried to force out of my mouth ended up in violent coughs.

I pushed away my blackish-greenish bangs from my forehead.

I gave a loud sigh.

Why was it so hard?

Even though it seemed she was miles away I still had to go and tell it to her with sincerity and honesty.

Damn guilt!

I raced up to her.

Step

Jog

Run

Hoping to finally have the courage to tell her.

As I was about 5 feet away from her a pink envelope dropped out of her file.

I stopped and picked it up.

I few seconds past and I was still standing there with the envelope in my hand.

I gazed at it from the front and back.

What was this thing?

A love letter?

I felt the thickness of it through my index finger and thumb.

It was surely too thick to be a love letter, but girls can yammer on and on about their feelings.

But I recall Ryuzaki's hand writing to be small and neat.

This was surely to thick.

Should I give it back to her?

Should I just slip it in her locker?

No, I have to keep it with me for the time being.

It was important to her.

So important, she didn't want to keep it in her locker.

But what was it, I wonder.

I hesitated but slipped it into my left pocket.

Tch.

This stupid drama has wasted my time, I have to get ready for my Science exam in first period.

An 'A' was too troublesome.

I needed an 'A+'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

**Sakuno's POV**

The morning was still awkward.

Almost half the people I knew didn't recognize me.

I mean, even a really rude boy, Rakia, I knew since I was 13 became friendly towards me and offered to 'show me around the school'.

I shot him a look and told him off.

He became embarrassed.

I really didn't care, my morning was bad (caused by Ryoma Echizen).

I sigh.

I've been really stressed lately.

I slump into my seat and hoped my Best Friend, Tomoka would cheer me up.

I buried my face in my arms … such a suckly morning.

"Excuse me" I heard a female voice.

I looked up and saw Tomoka.

"Tomo-Chan!" I practically yelled, joyed to see my Best Friend.

"How do you know my name?" Tomo-Chan asked.

Eh?

"Never mind" she told.

I was dumbfounded.

Did my Best Friend since the starting of High School didn't recognize me?

"T-Tomo-Ch-" I began but was cut.

"Erm … I know you're new and all but my Best Friend, Sakuno sits there. Could you please move?" Tomo-Chan said.

My eyes became a bit watery. I was really stressed and sad and angry.

This is the worse ever!

"T-Tomo-Chan" I shuttered.

"Hey, are you crying?" she asked worried.

"Tomo-Chan! It's me Sakuno! Didn't you read the text I sent you last night about getting a new look?" I splat at her.

"Sakuno?" Tomo-Chan almost yelled. "Oh My God!"

Finally! Someone recognize me!

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

After 20 'sorry's I was happier than ever.

"AGAIN, I'm so sorry! When you said you got a new look well you really changed yourself! You look awesome!"

"It's ok, Tomo-Chan" I replied, smiling. "You're not the first one to get mistaken. Remember, Rakia?"

"Yeah" she answered.

"Well he offered to 'show me around' the school" I told.

Tomo-Chan and I blurted out in fits of laughter.

"Th-That's s-s-so dumb of h-him!" said Tomo-Chan still laughing, choking on her words as tears of happiness stream down her face.

"I know!" I added.

Then I remembered my pictures Tezusa-San gave me. That would make Tomo-Chan go wild!

"Oh yeah! I wanna show you something" I told her.

"What? What?" she asked, impatiently.

I opened my file and searched through it but I couldn't find the pink envelope.

"Oh no!" I blurted out.

"What?" asked Tomo-Chan again.

"I think I lost my pink envelope" I told her.

Right at that moment she stood up high and announced ;

"Hey! Has anyone seen a PINK ENVELOPE?" she said cupping both her hands around her mouth like a funnel.

There was a string of murmurs and mumbles followed by some shrugs and head shaking but nothing.

No one answered.

Where was it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**This Chapter wasn't bad right? Making you feel sad FOR Ryoma.**


	10. Return of the Pink Envelope!

**Yo! Long time no see!**

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I had an exam and well you understand.**

**But I'm pretty sure I failed Agama, I don't care, I put my heart and soul to putting on a 1 night stand but in the end the questions that came out were the ones I hadn't studied since I was attending a Coral Speaking Competition. **

**We did not win by the way. Our conductor was a lazy crap ass who would slack off. When she made mistakes, we were the ones getting blames. She was too spoiled to really put much effort into conducting, besides according to her, her arms hurt! Well who's fault is that? Stop complaining and put some muscle into it!**

_Even if you HATE it RATE it!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Chapter 10 : Return of the Pink Envelope **

**Ryoma's POV**

I let out a loud yawn and rubbed my eyes.

I was in English Class, Haru-Sensei was teaching as usual and I was about to fall asleep as usual.

I spent the whole day sitting while elbowing my desk, or more like, slumping on my desk. English was the last period before we get to go home.

Sensei was saying something about some problem he was having, he has been doing this every now and then since last month because his fiancée cancelled on him. I really can't blame her. I mean he not only is full on himself but he thinks he's great at English! He can't even see the difference between "Your" and "You're"! I mean even a monkey can see the logicalness not to mention the pronunciation.

In short this is what I heard "Rant, rant, rant, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, and alright students, class is over. Don't forget to pass up you English essay before you leave"

Thank heavens! I was saved!

I smoothly passed up my essay before heading out the door, I had Tennis Club activities today but before that I can take a short nap.

I travelled up the stairs leading to the roof top.

No one was there, sweet.

I laid down my tennis bag and rested my head on it.

I was about to fall asleep when something unexpected happened.

And just like a fart ruining a romantic moment my cell phone rang. I had just gotten a text.

I shoved my left hand into my left pocket and proceed in dinging out my cell phone but then my hand brushed against something thick, curious, I pulled it out, ignoring my text.

It was a pink envelope.

Pink envelope … erm … something important about it … what was it … something I actually had to care about … Oh yeah, it belonged to Ryuzaki.

I open the envelope and pluck out 9 pictures.

An odd number, you think they would settle with an even number like 10.

I carefully scanned through the pictures one by one.

It was all pictures of Ryuzaki, this is so weird, me looking through her pictures and all.

I feel like some freaky stalker. But obviously I AM NOT, even if she did call me that previously.

Her first picture was nice, her sitting under a blooming sakura tree. It made her look elegant yet sassy.

The second one made her look kinda … cute, the hat made her eyes really pop.

And the th- GOD! I sound gay! Since when do I care about these things?

More glancing through.

Everyday outfit, everyday outfit, bikini, tennis outfit, everyday outfit, everyday outfit.

Wait!

Hold up!

Whoa!

Stop!

Pause!

Rewind!

Bikini?

A B.I.K.I.N.I?

A 2 piece outfit which looks like your under clothes?

I know she's a model and all but don't you think she's too young to show her body off like that?

I mean, of all odds a bikini.

And she's going to show the entire world this picture?

No way!

Hell no way is she gonna show this freakin' picture to the world.

No! Absolutely not!

I shoved the pictures back into the envelope and grabbed my tennis bag.

I quickly got up and began searching for Ryuzaki.

Where is that girl?

Searching

Searching

More Searching

Oh wait, maybe I'll just call her.

I flipped open my cell phone and saw the forgotten, I mean ignored text I left.

It was from Tezuka-Buchou.

It read ;

**Echizen, today tennis practice is cancelled.**

**The heavy snow have cause the tennis court to become dangerously slippery.**

**We can't use the gym since the other athletes have their competitions soon.**

**Don't let your guard down.**

**Practice and work hard.**

**You remember last year when the school accepted the approval for the Girls Tennis Team, right?**

**Well, next week we'll be having a test to see who can claim the 9 spots to become Regulars for both boys and girls.**

**Remember, don't let your guard down.**

**There may be new competition.**

**We'll be battling the Seigaku Girls Tennis Team :D**

**-Tezuka.**

I squint as I read the text again and again.

Tennis practice cancelled?

Battling the GIRLS Tennis Team?

And is that a freakin' smiley face?

God! The world has gone mad!

I also think Buchou has lost it.

Being an emotionless person has lead him to crack!

Forget this!

I have to find Ryuzaki!

I texted her saying ;

**Where r u?**

**I have ur envelope.**

**Meet me in front of ur locker.**

**-Ryoma.**

I let out a sigh as I walked over to Ryuzaki's locker.

**Sakuno's POV**

I anxiously chewed on the lower part of my lip.

I couldn't find my envelope!

And it was really, really important!

I know so cause during recess I received a text from Tezusa-San.

I can still recall what she wrote ;

**SAKUNO-CHAN!**

**Plz, plz, plz tell me u still have the pictures I gave u!**

**It's really important!**

**You see when I went to the camera shop place thingy to get the pictures.**

**I only asked for 1 copy as I forgot we needed it for the new monthly magazine.**

**And since I already gave the clothes you model off with to charity, we don't have another pair.**

**Also we couldn't just ask for the clothes back, that would be impolite not to mention the price of those clothes were really expensive.**

**I mean they haven't even been expose to the any news cast or whatever.**

**So PLZ tell me you have the pictures.**

**We SO-OOO-OOO need them!**

**We just need yours to photo copy then we can sent the extra to the magazine company.**

**So plz tell me u have them!**

**-Tezusa.**

Ugh!

This is a disaster!

The bell finally rang but I was still in a gloomy state.

I didn't reply cause I didn't know what to tell Tezusa-San.

"Bye, Tomo-Chan!" I called to my Best Friend.

"Ja nee! See ya tomorrow!" Tomoka replied then disappeared.

I let out a sigh.

"Sakuno-Chan!" I heard someone sing song behind me.

I was almost tackled down when the person jumped on me.

I turned my head to see Rika leaning on me.

"Hi-hi!" she chimed.

"Hey" I told her, putting on my best, convincing, fake smile. "Where's Chika?"

"She has cleaning duty today" Rika replied. "And Kazuki-Kun has basketball practice"

"Ahh" I said.

Leave it to the Brunette with the HUGE crush on Kazuki to tell me anything about him before I ask.

**(A/N : Actually Kazuki doesn't really look like Justin Bieber, he looks more like Sam Evans from Glee. I just mention in cause you know, Justin is more popular. You can Google Sam Evans to find out what Kazuki looks like. But on the other hand, I did get a really catchy nickname for Kazuki now thanks to some reviews about JB, Kazuki's new name is 'Baby Face'!)**

"So" I started the conversation. "Is Tezusa-San going to pick us up?"

"Tezusa-Sama has a meeting. But Max will pick us up. He usually pick us up a bit late since we usually have extra school activities. Like Chika and I have Tennis Practice and Kazuki has Basketball Practice"

"You're in the Tennis Club?" I asked, amazed.

"Yup. It just started this year. Chika and I were so happy when the school finally approved to let us have a Girls Tennis Team. But we're still short on team mates. The Boys Tennis Team always distracts talented girls from joining the team. Instead of doing something useful like joining us, they spend their time cheering for the boy's team" Rika finally ended her speech.

"That's such a shame" I said.

" The most ignorant is Ryoma Echizen. I mean he hardly even appreciates his FanGirls! I know their really annoying and all but jeez would it kill him to smile a little? He is the youngest regular! You'd think he would be happy cause he was chosen! But no-ooo-ooo! He just wants to sulk and ignore people!"

I let out a giggle and tried to cover my laughter by covering my mouth.

"Did you say Ryoma Echizen?" I choked back a laugh, I wanted to confirm it. I thought all the girls who loved tennis would love him too!

"Yeah. Most ignorant" she answered smiling almost laughing with me. "Hey, did you see the graffiti written on the cubic wall of the girls bathroom?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, it's a huge hit! Yesterday when I entered ,the wall was flooded with replies! And it wasn't there yesterday morning cause I remember using the exact same cubic!"

"Really? Show me! Show me!" I blurted out, hoping up and down.

"Ok, come on, let's go!" Rika agreed, pulling my hand.

Minutes later we reached the exact cubic and we both squeezed in. Rika was right, the wall was full of replies! Silver Racket was a hit! And all along I though girls were slaves to EMO Mc' Sulky-Pants.

Anyway the wall was as colorful as a rainbow.

And there was my revenge note in Hot Pink.

"That's my comment" Rika said suddenly pointing to some words written in the color Grape Jelly. It read ;

**I hate how people worship Echizen like he's some king! He's just as special as everyone of us! Go Silver Racket don't worry I'll back you up!**

**-Lonely Star**

"That's Chikas'. Did you know she was Goth?" she spoke again pointing to some written words not far away from her comment It was written in Black, it said ;

**You're right Silver Racket, Echizen is stupid and is so full of himself! Go Silver Racket don't worry I'll back you up!**

**-Free Bird**

"No I didn't know Chika was Goth and this is interesting work!" I said, smiling.

"Where's yours?" Rika asked.

"Erm … Well to tell you the truth, it's this one" I said, pointing to the written Hot Pink words that started it all.

"No way!" Rika cried out and pulled me into a big bear hug. "You're Silver Racket! Oh My Gosh! You're like my hero! Not only are we working buddies and school mates, now we're vandalizing pals!"

"I think I've even considered joining the Girls Tennis Team" I told her.

"Really? Yay!" she continued to scream and hugged my harder.

"Beep, beep! Beep, beep!" my cell phone beeped.

"One second" I informed escaping from the hug. She was crushing me alive like a anaconda crushing it's prey! She was as powerful as Tomoka!

When I flipped open my pink Cell Phone to see who the text was from and to read the content, I was shocked, to my amaze it was a text from EMO Mc' Sulky-Pants.

As I read the content, I sigh with extreme sadness.

He has my envelope.

And I was just starting to forget my worries.

"Excuse me, Rika. But I have to do something. I have to meet someone" I explained.

"Boyfriend?" she asked.

"Nope, EMO Mc' Sulky-Pants"

"Huh?" she questioned, her eyebrows in a tight knit and extreme confusion was written all over her face.

"I have to go ok" I said.

"Will you ride back home with us?" Rika asked again.

"Maybe. If I'm not back by 2:30pm. Go on with out me"

Then we separated.

I went to my lockers and she went down stairs.

Damn you, EMO Mc' Sulky-Pants!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..**

**Review or suffer my wrath!**

**There is no wrath, it's holiday time and I'm updating almost every freakin' day!**


	11. The Contract

**Yay! I'm done with chapter 11! I was planning to write more but then I got an explosion of ideas ad thought it would be enough for chapter 12!**

Please read my profile to find out more info on your "I've Changed For the Better, Echizen" characters!

**I appreciate all the reviews you'll give! Thanks**

_Even if you HATE it RATE it!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Sakuno's POV**

I huffed out a steady breath. It wasn't because I was cold or anything. Sure it was winter but I huffed out a different kind of puff. It was the kind when I was frustrated.

Really of all the people the envelope could have fallen to the hands off. More than one thousand students in this school and it just had to get picked up by Ryoma Echizen.

It could have fallen to the hands of some janitor for all I care! If the guy just gives me the envelope back with ease than maybe it would be easier! But no-ooo-ooo! This guy had to be all arrogant and cold!

Having a promising deal argument with Ryoma Echizen was like asking a deer to eat meat or tying a loop-dee-lope with your shoelace using your tongue. It was impossible! It was going to be HARD!

I continued walking to my side of the wing towards my locker. Each step echoing the nice Italian floor tiles.

One more turn then I'd be able to face a row of lockers, one among the dozens, mine.

Tucking a strain of slightly curled brown hair behind my right ears, I heard a taping noise near by. Curios I poked my head faster around the corner. There stood Ryoma Echizen, leaning against some lockers, his eyes closed, browns knitted in an unhappy 'V', frowning as always but it seemed to be tad deeper, arms crossed on his chest and his right foot tapping on the tiles, impatiently while the other leg stood still, like a tree for support.

I cleared my throat to tell him I'm here. His yellow, cat-like eyes shot up and darted to scan me. He steadied himself, resuming to the stance he always stood in, guarded like a stone wall, showing the no-one-can-push-me-down attitude. He unlocked the cross his arms were in, revealing in his left hand the pink envelope gripped in the tight lock.

"What took you so long?" Ryoma asked in annoyed tone.

"Oh, puh-lease. You've barely waited for 5 minutes" I shot while rolling my chocolate orbs in the process.

"Hn" he muttered his signature 'word' which mean almost anything, up to the agreeable words like 'yes' or down to the I-don't-really-care words like 'whatever'.

"I see you do have my envelope" I said, wanting to get straight to the subject.

"You think I was lying?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe" I replied lightly. "After the fight, I figured you would just make an excuse to talk to me"

He let out a heavy sigh and jerked the envelope into the air, still in his grip but not in the tight lock. "I have the pictures"

"Gre-" I began but then stopped myself. "Hold up. How did you know they were pictures?"

"I took the liberty to flip through the pictures" Ryoma answered, his face twisted in annoyance after saying those words. "I found one, really disturbing though"

"I don't care!" I barked at him. "That's illegal! You can't just look through my stuff without my permission! That's going against my privacy!"

"It's not like a broke into your house and stole all your underwear"

"You're crazy" I murmured in a low voice.

"Says the girl who took a picture of herself in an inappropriate swimsuit"

_An inappropriate swimsuit?_

_An inappropriate swimsuit?_

_An inappropriate swimsuit?_

_What was he talking about? _I brain stormed.

Then it hit me. During the photo shoot. I took a picture of myself in a swimsuit. A 2 Piece White Swim Suit. It showed off A LOT of skin once I look back. OMG! HE. SAW. THAT?

"You …" my voice trailed of. "You saw that"

"Yup" he spoke. So embarrassing! "I advise you to not put that in public"

"Of course, I won't put it out in public!" I cried, embarrassed. "Now please, hand over the envelope" I said, stretching my hand, my palm lying flat.

"No" Ryoma responded, in a dead tone.

"What?" I wailed, frustrated.

"I'm not handing over the pictures" he spoke.

"Why the hell no-" I began to whine but then he stopped me by towering his deep voice over mine.

"Not without something in return. If you don't give me what I want, then I'll either keep the pictures or post in on the internet"

"Are you …" I started to question. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Blackmailing is such a strong word" Ryoma replied, smirking. "I prefer to call it a …" he cupped his chin and did his best thinking face for a dramatic affect. " … a trade. Yeah, that sounds about right"

"How is this a trade?" I asked, my voice sounding bitter.

"You get the pictures and I get something in return"

I scrolled. "Fine" I commented, half-hearted. "Just shoot. What do you want?"

"I want you to go back to the way you use to be"

"Declined" I disagreed.

"Not declined" Ryoma pressed.

"Re- declined"

"Re-not declined"

"Re-Re declined"

"Re-Re not declined"

"Re-Re-Re declined"

"Re-Re-Re not declined" he motioned. "You know you're gonna lose. So just lose already"

"Still declined, no matter how much you 're' it" I said, fed up with 're'-ing.

"Fine than, new offer" Ryoma surrendered. "We'll make a contract"

"A contract?" I repeated, my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you know my aniki went to law school, right?" he told. "For like 1 hour"

"Yes, I do. And it was for 1 month"

"Hn. So anyway. Since, he got some lawyer knowledge I was thinking-"

"Wait! Are you suing me?" I asked, panicked! I'm too young to be sued!

"No. I don't believe in suing" Ryoma told me matter-of-fact. "I'm thinking he could make a contract, for you to get the pictures and for me to approve or unapproved something about you. For example no staying out late or drinking"

"Like what a father would tell his child not to do?" I suggested.

"Something like that" he muttered.

"Fine" I finally agreed.

"Good" he said extending his hand for a shake of agreement. He's being so drama-ish! It's like the fate of the world is resting on my shoulders.

I took his hand and gave it a shook. Shaking it up and down for a few seconds than we let go.

"C'mon, we'll walk together to my house to discuss the rules of the contract" Ryoma added.

"Oh" I said, stretching the 'O'. "I can't. I have a model session, today"

"Do you have it everyday?" Ryoma questioned.

"I dunno. I'll ask Tezusa-San later" I replied then looked at my wrist watch. It was 2:23pm. I asked Rika to wait for me by 2:30 if not she and the rest of the gang would just have to leave without me. "Look, I have to go. After the session then I'll drop by your house, ok?"

"Sure" his answer short but says it all.

We walked side by side until the front of the school door than parted.

"Bye" I told him, adding a wave.

Ryoma nodded in return.

I didn't look back but hide half my face under my warm baby pink scarf. My eyes showing off a half open style, it only happens when I'm depressed. I clamps my hands together which were under my matching mittens ad squeezed them together

I sigh.

Soon, I saw Rika, Chika and Kazuki a few feet away, waving to me. I waved back and started to walk faster towards them.

Even thought I was happy to see my model friends, I still felt stumped. I hope I know what I am doing.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Till Chapter 12!**

Please read my profile to find out more info on your "I've Changed For the Better, Echizen" characters!


	12. Modeling, A Right Decision?

**Hey everyone :D Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy studying and such. I passed, no 'F's. Just 2 'A's, 1 'B', 4 'C's and 1 'D'. 8 subjects.**

**Even if you HATE it RATE it … but don't be too mean cause I hold grudges.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Chapter 12 : Modeling, A Right Decision?**

**Sakuno's POV**

4 minutes …

It's been four measly minutes- No wait! Make that five measly minutes, in this limozine and I feel like it's been an _eternity._

Ugh … I keep thinking about the stupid contract Echizen forced me to agree too.

Why did Ryoga-Senpai have to go to Law school? WHY?

He could have at least picked something else like I dunno Medical school and find a cure for breast cancer or something. What in the right mind brought that guy to go with Law school? Did he like arguing with people? He didn't even make it into graduating. He quit after 1 month for crying out loud!

Ack … this is hopeless.

Muttering useless things in my mind won't do any good. I better find something to keep me occupied with until we get to Top Teen INC.

"So umm … Rika!" I broke the silence in the limozine.

Rika stopped midsentence in her conversation with her Iris twin, Chika, about boys -Kazuki to be the exact but Kazuki didn't notice as he was listening to music through his MP3 Player- and looked at me with her dark, emerald eyes. "Yes?" she sing-songed at the same time I heard Chika muttered "Thank the lord. She finally stopped talking."

"Erm …" I mumbled. Think Sakuno, think! You've gotten this far! Use that brain of yours! " … Wha- What's you cell phone number? I'd like to have it … to … you know … text you … and stuff …" I trailed off some where. God, that was dumb! I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Sure!" Rika chimed, not realizing my moronic move.

"G-Great!" I announced, taking out my snow white cell phone. "Ok, gimme your number."

"012-3456789." Rika said. (Don't cha' just love to have a number like that?)

"Alright. Saved." I smiled to myself. "Should I tell you mine?"

"Can you just text me? I like getting texts." Rika told.

"Ok …" I trailed off again. "Sending."

"Receiving." Rika commented back with a smile on her face while her eyes were glued to her cherry pink phone with multiple cute stickers on it. "Great, now I have 2, 497 texts in my inbox for this month. New record."

I sweat dropped. That's a lot in a month.

"I always love to see how much texts I get and texts I sent." Rika told, saving my number.

She has a lot of free time, I noted some where in my brain. "Chika, what's your number." I asked, giving my attention to the raven-head girl.

"It ends with a 1." Chika spoke while, now, filling her nails.

"Oh, erm … I didn't ask for the ending number, Chika. I asked for your _full_ cell phone number." I explained.

"No." Chika's answer, short and simple.

"Huh? Excuse me?" I question, lifting my brown eyebrow. "No?"

"Yeah you heard me. No, I'm not giving you my number. Why should I tell you mine?" Chika pouted, her sea blue eyes still on her perfectly manicured nails which had BOLD purple colour words spelling 'Goth' and a small skull on her thumb nail.

"Oh … umm … Did I offend you?" I asked. Why is she being so … emo and well moody? PMS much?

Rika quickly cut in and grabbed arm while whispering "I need to speak with you."

"Sure." I answered.

Rika pulled me to the far-est seat in the corner and started whispering.

"Sorry, Sakuno-Chan. Chika-Chan well … treats everyone like that." Rika whispered.

"Everyone? She was cheery and nice yesterday." I told.

"Oh no. She had her PMS yesterday, it ended this morning."

"I'm confused." I pointed out blankly. "Aren't people with PMS suppose to act all moody and grouchy?"

"Chika-Chan is well … different. Her true self, the one you were currently speaking to just now, was well her true mean, cold, emo mix goth self."

"Aww." I moaned sadly.

"Don't worry. She'll like you soon …. Ok maybe not soon. Sooner or later …" Rika tried. "She's learning to adapt with Kazuki."

"How long has she known him?" I questioned.

"7 months …"

"Aww." I moaned again. "At least she'll be nice next month"

"She has one PMS every 4 months." Rika spoke.

"That's not normal."

"Gomenne. I should have told you but I was so happy to have the nice Chika around that I forgot to mention it. She has a perfectly good reason for it but I can't tell you. Gomenne."

"Great." I clapped my hands softly. "Awesome." I said again. "I'm stuck working with a dark, mean, cold, emo mix goth chick"

"She's real nice once you get to know her." Rika added.

Then suddenly in the background I can hear Kazuki and Chika talking to each other.

"Chika, you should just give Sakuno your number. No harm done." Kazuki advised.

"No." Chika replied. "Hey blondie, you shouldn't be such a busy body and stop listening to music so much. It'll cause mutation on your brain and you'll be dumber than usual." Chika informed.

"Whatever. Don't call me blondie." Kazuki growled.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're not a real blond. You're a fake." Chika insulted.

"Shut up, Chika." Kazuki ordered.

"You're not the boss of me, Fake Blondie." Chika trashed.

"I said, shut it, Tokama." Kazuki warned. " You're really getting on my nerves. I like it better when you were PMS-ing."

"Don't ever go there, Rokun!" Chika's knuckles tighten.

"I guess deep down, you're still a soft girl. Your PMS is the only genetic sign you're a female."

"That' it! You've crossed it, Fake-O-Urine-Colour-Hair!" Chika hissed, grabbing Kazuki's collar.

"Like your blue extensions dyes are real! Why don't you just save your hair dresser the time in picking spots to dye your blue extensions and dye your whole head blue? You're trying to impersonate a troll right?" Kazuki yelled, pushing Chika off by the shoulders.

"Why you! Are you saying my extensions are stupid? They are style! I guess your blind eyes can't see that can you?" Chika screamed.

"Yes! Your BLUE extension dyes are STUPID!" Kazuki shouted, mad. "And you're the real blind one! According to research, cats with blue eyes are blind! Since you like sushi so much, that makes you part cat!"

"Oh so you think people with blue extensions look stupid? So you think Jenna Ushkowitz the character who plays Tina Cohen Chang in your beloved Glee is stupid?" Chika cried while waving her arms around her. "You have blue eyes too, you imbecile!"

"What? Don't you turn this on me, woman!" barked a very mad Chord OverStreet (Sam Evans from Glee) look alike.

"You're insulting Glee, Asians and blue eyed people every where, you know that!" the raven-haired girl roared.

"I never said Jenna looked stupid with blue extensions! I said you look stupid! YOU!" Kazuki exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her. "And drop the blue eyes topic!"

"Ah, there they go again." Max sigh in the driver's seat but was ignored by the two teens screaming at the back seat.

"So, Chika's a nice girl huh?" I asked eye-ing Rika as she sweat dropped.

"Well, it takes time." Rika soothed, as we shrank into the background. "Like I said, she has a perfectly good reason."

I should have kept quite and focused on my thoughts of the contract. It's my fault the two are fighting now.

Rika noticed my worried face and spoke. "Don't worry. They always fight. They've been this way for some time. Chika-Chan is the only person Kazuki-Kun yells at. Kazuki-Kun is a real sweet boy. He's not like that. Chika-Chan is also nice once you know her."

I nodded but I didn't really pay attention to what she said cause I was too busy monitoring the fight.

Yup, I should have kept my mouth shut. Now I'm stuck with a weird cheery brunette who likes texts, two teens shouting at each other, ready to kill each other any minute and an old man humming 'Highway to Hell' really loudly in the drivers' seat.

Have I really made the right decision taking this career?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Haha! Hoped you enjoyed it Next chapter, we'll talk about the contract. Just getting to know the characters now.**

**PLEASE visit my profile to find out more **

**Even if you HATE it RATE it … but don't be too mean cause I hold grudges.**


	13. Buttons with Sayings

**Hi-hi! So sorry I updated so late! I had a huge exam then there was Sims Social on FaceBook and one thing lead to another then my crush totally ignored my text messages and then there was depression … And the sleepover, journey to the beach, fun fair, pen-pals, crazy cats and viruses. You get it.**

Even if you HATE it RATE it!

But I criticize back! And don't hold back what I think cause that's how a writer should be! Love ya!

**KK!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

**Sakuno's POV  
**

I sat down at the limo's back set while glumly staring out the window. It was a cloudy day, sunny in particular but I wasn't in the sun shinny mood. Ryoma forced me into something I didn't want, I'm pretty sure Chika hates my guts and a lot of people at school, just noticed me, that may sound like a good thing in your opinion but to me, it sucks. That means, all those people are just eye swooners, they just swoon at a pretty faces then suddenly they're all buddy-buddy. Sounds like a bunch of fakes to me.

I huffed out and grumbled under my breath. Jeez, it's bad enough I had a lot of drama with Ryoma yesterday, now he's being all territorial and stuff. Is it me or is the sun _too_ bright today? It's really getting on my nerves!

"Sakuno-Chan." I heard a gentle voice snap me out of my frustrating daze. I whip my head so fast I feel like I've been slapped by the wind. Wow, head rush.

"Yeah …" I answered as I look over to the sound of the voice. It was Rika.

"We're here." She smiled softly, her green eyes sparkled.

"Oh," I replied lamely. I looked up at the familiar building. Tall skyscrapers, glass windows, etc, that kinda stuff. 'Top Teen Inc' was written in bold neon lights. I flung my traditional school bag over my shoulder, opened the car door and stepped out. "So what do we do now?"

"We work." Chika pointed out the obvious. Yup, she definitely doesn't like me.

"Chika," Rika half whispered giving a look at Chika. "be nice."

Chika rolled her sea blue eyes as if it was her job. "Whatever." She muttered.

I sigh out loudly and faced the ground, this is just not my day is it?

"Hey," I felt a poke on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kazuki. "You'll get use to it, Chika's attitude I mean. I've known her since I was 10-years-old. She hasn't changed. She's vicious as a lion but she has _some _soft sides. She'll go easier on you than on me."

That made me smile a bit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on, the twins are waiting."

I nodded my head and proceed to walk into the building. The automatic doors swoop open and air conditioned air hit my face. Refreshing.

"Sa-Chan!" someone yells. I turned my head to see who it was but was almost tackled down. "Sa-Chan!" she repeated and instantly, I saw a flash of pink hair. I knew who it was.

"P-Pink!" I replied as I was sandwiched in her hug.

"I brought the pins I promised." She said smiling, her purple contact eyes shining with excitement and her bubble gum hair looked more lively than normal but what do I know? I just met her yesterday. "I brought pins for everyone."

A chorus of thanks circled in our small group as we traveled up the elevator.

We reached out floor, floor 27, in a few minutes and Pink literally picked us up in a bundle and launched us in the air as if we could fly out of there.

"Look at the pins _now_!" Pink told- or more like ordered us like a general as she jumped up and down like a kid who has a sugar rush from eating too much candy during Halloween.

"First of all Pink, ouch, you literally threw us out of the elevator, second, the pins are not going any where it's not like they're gonna sprout wings and fly!" Chika barked getting up from the ground.

Kazuki, being a gentleman himself helped Rika get up. I saw Rika blushed as she accepted his hand then she dusted invisible dirt off Kazuki's shoulder, I think she just did it so she could touch Kazuki. I was use to falling and got up without assistant.

"Sorry …" Pink apologized, her dyed Pink eyebrows arched it a sad way and her smile became slightly wobbly. "Anyway," She puffed her cheeks childishly. "the pins." Wow, she recovers Chika's barks fast.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it." Chika waves her arm lazily.

Pink smiles and walks further ahead and motions us to move faster. Kazuki simply chuckles and speed walks a bit causing Rika to stir from her daydream from Kazuki-la-la-land, where he's her handsome prince in shining armor and she's the princess or something like that and making her walk faster. I took the opportunity to walk side by side with Rika and Chika … she took her time walking.

When we finally reached the 'Staff Room', I gasp at the nice furniture and decorations, this place looks better than my room! It was a nice light blue colour room with some couches, a rectangle medium wooden coffee table, a coffee machine, a microwave, a soda machine, some pictures of models, etc. I suspected there was a locker room next door as the door was open and showed some dull grey lockers and 2 different bathrooms as I saw a sign of a pink female-stick-figure and a blue male-stick-figure.

Pink took out a medium size square box. It was separated into 4 panels with different coloured sacks in it, a white one, a pink one, a purple one and a blue one. Each for one of us.

"Ladies first." Pink insisted.

"Shouldn't you say ladies and Chika first?" Kazuki mono-toned.

Chika shoots Kazuki a glare then heavily stomped on Kazuki foot. I was sure Chika had broken all of Kazuki's toes but he seemed unaffected.

"Steel-toe-boots." Kazuki replied with a chuckle. I guess this wasn't his first time.

Chika's face scrunched up in a disgusted way as if she wished a hole would swallow Kazuki up. "Steel-toe-boots." She mimicked while throwing her hands in a kind of Jazz hands way.

"I do not sound like that."

"Shut up, Rokun!" the raven headed goth girl snapped.

Rika cleared her throat to break the ice. The aura in the room became less tense but it was still there.

"Sorry, Rika." I heard Kazuki mumbled.

Rika shyly blushed, looked at the ground which made her brown bangs hide her face and fumbled back. "I-It's okay." She scratched her cheek while saying this. How cute.

"Don't flirt with my sister, you dobe." Chika hissed.

"I wasn't fli-" the Rokun tried but was tuned out by Pink when she shouted.

"So!" Pink raised her voice almost making me deaf. "Shall we go on with pin ceremony."

I felt Pink elbowing my ribs, telling me to help her out. "Uh … Yeah! Me first!" I faked a hyperactive personality.

"Okay, second Rika-Chan, Chika-Cha-" Pink called out but was stopped by Chika.

"San," Her sea blue eyes threatened with a sour frown.

"S-San! C-Chika-San then lastly Kazuki-Kun. After that everyone can go home!"

Go home? We don't have any photo shoots today? I have to meet Ryoma then? Today? Really? And I don't get any free clothes?

"Sa-Chan," the pink haired woman called my name. I stepped up to the coffee table and was handed a small white sack full of pins. "You can look at them while sitting down on the couch behind you." Truth be told, there was a black leather couch just behind me.

I sat down without hesitation and untied the ribbon around the sack. I spread each pin on the coffee table, there was 5 and I read them over.

**People can be divided into three groups.  
Those who make things happen.  
Those who watch things happen.  
Those who wonder what happened.  
Congratulations on being the captain of the third group :D**

**x-X-x  
**

**Laughing soo hard no noise comes out & you just sit there clapping like a retarded seal =)**

Then there was a picture of a cute baby seal. I had to laugh at this one.

"**Hey, is that you?"**

"**No it's Bob, yes it's me, you have caller I.D!"**

**x-X-x  
**

**He said sticks and stones may brake his bones but words would never hurt him; so i threw a dictionary at him ;o**

Looking back, I wish I did have a 10 pound Oxford dictionary to hit Ryoma in the head. Those things are heavy. Plus, I bet it would have knocked out some parts of his big ego.

**Dear Teacher, ****  
****My Hand Is Not Raised, Therefore I Don't Know The Answer.****  
****Sincerely, Stop Calling On Me.**

I loved the last one. Ms. Kagome, a single 53 year teacher has eyes of a hack. She can see through you and know when you don't know an answer to her questions.

"Sakuno-Chan, can I read your pins?" I heard Rika say. She surprised me for a minute cause I was in the reading zone but I manage to reply. I felt a bit better over the Ryoma drama.

"Uh, sure." I replied.

"Cool, you can look at mine." Rika placed all of her buttons into my hand before grabbing mine and reading them.

I smiled at her and picked up the first one I saw.

**SCREW HUGS, I'M GONNA TACKLE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU :)**

That was so Rika like. The pin was covered with hearts and had a pink background.

**Why is everyone staring at me like I have a second head? Why are you so shocked? It was just a confession O.O**

Aww … I'd like to see the day Rika confesses to Kazuki. It'll be soo cute and I think Chika would freak!

**I love glitter but too much will make me look like a unicorn threw up on me.**

This button was especially cute. It was light purple background with glitter and a little unicorn.

"**Hello, Can I help you?"**

**"No, I just waited in line for 15 minutes to say hi."**

**x-X-x  
**

**MAIN REASONS I GO TO SCHOOL :****  
****1% education.****  
****3% parents make me.****  
****5% see friends.****  
****91% too see him.**** 3**

I smiled at the last one. It was obvious to the world Rika likes Kazuki as something more than friend. I have no idea why guys are so dense in these things.

"I'm done." I told her putting the pins in her pink sack.

"KK." She chimed.

I started playing with my pins but then I got bored and poured them into my white sack and slipped it into my school bag. I start shuffling my hands on my lap but then I thought that would annoy Chika so I stopped. Chika … I wonder what her buttons look like. I couldn't help myself but look over Chika's pins. I didn't even know she had interests in these things, that was before I read them . Most of them had black backgrounds with bright insults on them. For example ;

**I forgot, I'm allergic to repulsive-looking people like you.**

**x-X-x  
**

**Every time I make a promise, I break them because I always cross my fingers.**

**x-X-x  
**

**When I first saw you, I knew right there and then that I **_**don't like**_** you.**

**x-X-x  
**

**I said I wouldn't punch you but I said nothing about giving you a high five in the face.**

**x-X-x  
**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
But revenge is too!**

Yeah, that screams Chika. And darkness … evilness … wow, she's like a moody-

"Stop it." Chika mumbles.

"Huh?" I questioned, surprised she talked to me.

"Stop reading my pins," her voice stayed icy. "or I'll make you." She adds before piling her buttons into her purple sack.

Okay …

Note to self, do not read Chika's buttons.

Dear God, bring back the happy-nice Chika Tokama!

Then I looked over and read Kazuki's pins.

**Go to Hell! Wait! Don't go there! I don't want to deal with you for eternity!**

I had a feeling that's how he felt for Chika. But Kazuki was sweet. I guess Pink just wanted him to stand up for himself.

**Not All Scars Show,  
Not All Wounds Heal,  
Sometimes You Can't Always See,  
The Pain Someone Feels.**

That too had Chika's abusiveness written all over it. That girl can pack a punch.

**We All Make Mistakes … But Why'd Mine Have To Be So Huge?**

**Some mistakes are too much fun to only make once!**

Mistakes? As in teasing Chika. Or flirting with Rika? Eh … I kept reading the next.

**Friends are like stars; you don't see them sometimes but you know they're always there.**

**x-X-x  
**

**If you love something, set if free.**

**If it doesn't come back, hunt it down and kill it.**

That one made no sense at all but it was fun to read. Hunt it down and kill it?

"Okay, you can go home now." Pink swats her hand in a shooing motion.

Everyone got off the couch and began grabbing their school bag while my butt was still glued to the couch. I don't wanna go!

"Umm … Do we come here everyday?" I asked, not wanting to leave just yet.

"No. Only if there's going to be a photo shoot or modeling session. It happens once or twice a month. Sometimes, I just bring you here for the pins or Tezusa-San is feeling generous and gives out free clothes." Pink cooed.

"Ah." I spoke and got up frowning.

"Something wrong?" Kazuki asks spotting my frown.

"Ah no. Just tired." I half lied. I was not okay and something was wrong. Plus, I am seriously tired!

"Let's go!" Rika throws up a punch in the air then it falls back to her side and she clips a button on her school bag; the one about hugs.

We all chorus a lazy "Yeah" and "Umm" before walking out. I sigh and took out my while cell phone. I flipped it open and began moving my fingers on the mini keyboard to send a text to Ryoma. May as well get it over with.

**I'm coming over.**

**-Sakuno.**

Minutes later when I'm in the car I hear my phone beep and vibrate.

**How long until you get here?**

**-Ryoma.**

That guy is so impatient. I glance over at the drivers windscreen. Hmm … looks like there may be a traffic jam but it looked light and short.

**Not sure. There's a traffic jam. Hold up a minute.**

**-Sakuno.**

Before I could slip my phone into my pocket, I feel it vibrate.

**Hn.**

**-Ryoma.**

I rolled my chocolate brown eyes in return of that comment. "Max," I called the limozine driver. "Change of plans. I'm not going home. Please drop me of at Rio street."

Max nods his head in return.

"Umm … am I the first to go …" I couldn't say home since it was not my home, it was more of a jail-force-prison-thing. "… somewhere?" I asked while stroking my brown hair in return. Please say no! Say I'm the last!

"Yeah." Kazuki answered. "You're the first."

I pouted. Great! Awesome! Fabulous!

**Be there in 30 minutes tops.**

**-Sakuno.**

I snapped my phone shut, leaned back and closed my eyes. This is seriously not my day.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**

**Cliff hanger! Review! **

Even if you HATE it RATE it!

But I criticize back! And don't hold back what I think cause that's how a writer should be! Love ya!


	14. Author's Note 15 January 2012

Hi everyone! Ahem, yes hello to all of you. Okay … sorry I'm a little jumpy. But the point is, this is an Author's Note. Yes, I'm writing this to tell you; Sorry but I just can't update in any of my stories anymore

I know, I'm a quitter. I've quitted on a lot of my stories but it's not that I want to quit, no. I'm just super busy now! I haven't updated in a year for some of my stories and some for 6 months. And the reason is, last year I had a major big exam! Yes, here in Malaysia, there are main super-important exams. One; UPSR for Elementary kids at the age of 12, two; PMR for Middle School teens at the age of 15 which I had to take last year, three; SPM for High School teens at the age of 17 and STPM is for teens at the age of 18 then they graduate to college or university.

That's the reason I didn't update last year but this year, it's because I moved. I'm in a new place living in a new house going to a new school which I have zero friends and hate the stupid schedule of it because one subject is one period so I have to bring almost 7 texts book everyday with the exercise books and note books along with it! It's really heavy! There are no lockers here, we just have to lugged it everywhere, changing classes, going up and down the stairs! I swear, I'm going to break my back!

But that's enough of me ranting, so yeah. That's one of the reasons I can't update this year. There's just so much homework! I mean one subject for one period then tomorrow I have the same class again! Geez, I wish I could just leave my textbook behind but no, we have homework from all the teachers then tomorrow we have to bring it!

Reason two, no wait, three, I have a part-time-job. I hate it. I don't want to work until I graduate because I want to study hard and become a doctor and even if I had to work which I do I at least get to pick what part-time job I want but no, my Dad's all like "You live under my roof so you have to work at our family restaurant (it's not really a restaurant but I can't tell you what it is so let's just call it a restaurant) It feeds you! So you have to work!". I have to agree but I obviously hate it. I have to work while he watches TV all day. Really he does, my mom provides us. He just rants like some boss but he's actually just a lazy guy living under the roof of our house. And when say our, I mean my mom and I. We come here because the family business got expended but then he just shoos my mom and I to work while he looks at the screen 24-7. Great dad, you really know how to support your family and appreciate us when you scold us and throw stuff around cause we did our best at it! (Sarcasm)

Well, you can see how sucky my life is. No friends, force to work, living with a lazy guy, etc. I am in a lot of stress! My face is like a pizza! Pepperoni just popping everywhere! So that's the reason … I never want to reveal this much but … I just don't want you guys to pester me, no offense. If you think I'm a bitch now, I'm not offended. Life's just full of that, they just gesture you without even knowing you.

Also maybe a lot of you are going to say "Good riddance cause your grammar and spelling sucks!", yes I admit, I was horrible but I'm improving! I started by own book so I could at least keep my dream job as I strive hard to become a doctor or something with high paying job (through studies and not something like those people who just give away their dignity) so I could support me and my mom then move out of here I work hard for my dreams, okay. Seriously, I never wanted to tell you guys this and I laid off a lot of times thinking I could update but I can't! I'm lucky if I could update my own book once a month! So here are my reasons. Sorry guys. Life just isn't fair. And for some of you who like my stories though I dunno why you would since I suck but am trying my best, thanks. Your reviews were the highlight of my life

Yours truly,

Crazy For Mac-A-Damian-Nutz!

P.S : I had a lot of ideas and if some of you want, you can visit my profile and read about it. You can take over my stories, correct some spelling and grammar problems here and there then it's yours. And I can send you some details but first you have to PM me. I'll try my best to drop in and check on you

P.P.S : Okay, this message is done.


End file.
